Living Up To Her
by AllysonGems
Summary: Steven wants to live up to his mother, Rose Quartz. Training behind the Crystal Gems backs, and popping bubbles.What could go wrong?
1. Poofed

Note: This chapter is short but it was just to get the story going. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)

* * *

Steven always looked up to the Crystal Gems, he wanted to be just like them being able to save planet Earth. Everyday Steven would watch closely to see how they fight corrupted gems, he slipped up a few times but Garnets future vision was a huge help for his safety. He knew one day he would live up to his mother, Rose Quartz. The wonderful graceful Rose Quartz the gems looked up to, she was their leader. It wasn't going to be easy living up to her, she saved Earth, let the Crystal Gems be whatever they wanted, who they wanted to be, and he was one day sure he would live up to her. It wasn't going to be exactly her but as close as he could. Steven would secretly go and train his gem powers while the gems went on missions that were "too dangerous" for him. He knew they were just protecting him and making sure he is okay, after all these are corrupted gems were talking about. Deep down Steven was determined to give them back their leader or at least someone close to her and he was the one with her gem, the Rose Quartz Gem.

"Steven." The gems called out in Steven's room.

"Yes?" Questioned Steven already knowing they were going on a mission.

"We going on another dangerous mission." Replied Pearl.

"Aw another mission without me?" Steven tried to act sad because he had plans to train.

"Sorry Steven." Garnet gave a little frown while heading towards the warp pad.

"Cheer up little man, when we are done the mission we can go out for donuts!"Amethyst tried to cheer up Steven.

"That sounds great!" Giggled Steven.

"You know it!" Laughed Amethyst while walking over to warp pad with Pearl and Garnet.

"We'll be back soon Steven." Garnet gave a quick smile.

"There is food in the fridge if you get hungry." Added Pearl before the warp pad activated causing the gems to disappear.

"Great now the gems are gone so I can train some more!" Steven gets excited walking to the warp pad. "The gems don't know I can summon my shield without a problem, my bubble, bubbling gems, hovering ,and surprisingly my healing spit works again!" Steven says out loud warping to the Ancient Sky Arena where Pearl trains Connie.

When Steven gets to arena he remember he forgot to bring a bubble gem to fight. Deep down he knew it was wrong to pop a bubble but he had no choice. Pearl always used Holo-Pearls while training Connie, but Pearl wasn't around to lend him the Holo-Pearls. If the Gems ever found out Steven was popping bubbles he would be in big trouble, being grounded from TV was hard enough for him.

"I better go get a bubbled gem to pop." Steven thinks about all the trouble he could get into if he was caught. Steven then warps to the Burning Room (Bubble room) and grabs a bubble not looking at what gem it was. He walks back to the warp pad and warps back to Ancient Sky Arena. "I wonder what corrupted gem this is" Steven questions to himself. The gem was the Gem Cave Creature ( from the episode "Arcade Mania"). Steven pops the bubble and the Gem Cave Creature forms, he realized what gem it was. Steven didn't know what a big mistake he just made by popping that bubble, he doesn't have the speed of Garnet who defeated the Gem Cave Monster the first time around.

"Oh it's you again, you want some of this." Steven giggles to himself nervously. The monster get ready to shoot out the drill parasites at Steven. They shoot out and Steven summons his shield like he trained himself to. He forgot how weak he gets after using his powers, it was something he was working on. The monster kept shooting out the drill parasites but at Stevens lost his shield disappeared and he fell flat on the ground trying to catch breath. Steven screeched with pain while getting impaled by a drill parasite. Tears ran down his face last seeing the Gem Cave Creature standing in front of him. He poofed leaving the Rose Quartz gem laying on the ground of the Ancient Sky Arena.


	2. Inside His Gem

**Note: I hope this story is still interesting. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts.**

* * *

 ** _The Gems completed their mission and warped back to the house._**

"Steven, we are done our mission." Smiled Pearl as she walked off the warp pad.

"We can go to the Big Donut now!" Amethyst jumped up and down.

"That's strange he didn't answer us." Pearl started getting a little worried.

"Maybe he is at Connie's." Suggested Garnet in her normal calm tone.

"Connie is suppose to come for training any moment." Pearl thinks to herself.

 _ **The door bell rings and Pearl answers the door hoping to see Steven with Connie.**_

"I'm ready for training ma'am." Connie invites herself in placing her bag down on the table.

"Oh okay, go get changed. I'll be waiting out here by the warp pad for you." Pearl gets even more worried.

"Thank you, I'll be quick." Connie grabs her training clothes and rushes to the bathroom.

"He could be at the arcade, or maybe he wanted me to meet him at the Big Donut." Amethyst nervously says thinking of where Steven could be.

"I'm sure he is okay, he could've just went on a walk." Garnet adjusts her visor.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Pearl calms down a little bit.

Connie comes out of the bathroom and grabs Rose's Sword Steven let her use for training.

"I'm all ready!" Connie says happily not noticing Steven was missing.

"Okay let's go train Connie!" Pearl walks with Connie toward the warp pad.

"I wanna watch P!" Amethyst jumps up and down.

"Amethyst you're a distraction!" Annoyed Pearl responds.

"I will be good, I want to see how well Connie is doing." Replies Amethyst.

"I guess you can watch." Pearl sighs.

"Hey Garet, are you coming too?" Amethyst asks Garnet.

"I don't see why not." Garnet gives a little smile.

The Gems and Connie warp to The Ancient Sky Arena where Connie usually trains with Pearl. Suddenly the Gems notice the Gem Cave Creature. Garnet orders Connie to stay back and gets Pearl and Amethyst to distract the corrupted gem while she punches it's gem. The corrupted gem finally was poofed and bubbled by Garnet for the second time. They still didn't notice the Rose Quartz gem sitting on the ground.

"That's strange, we fought this corrupted gem a while ago." Confused Pearl says to the group.

"Maybe it's a left over parasite we forgot." Garnet suggest trying to come up with a reasonable answer.

"What is the shiny thing over there?" Connie interrupts while point at the Rose Quartz Gem.

The gem rush over realizing that Steven was poofed. The horror on their faces was un-real.

"I-is that Steven?" Amethyst questions.

"It can't be, why was he here?" Tears form in Pearls eyes.

"He was poofed." Garnet takes off her visor showing tears form in all three of her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Connie says in disbelief.

"This corrupted gem must have seriously injured Steven causing him to retreat to his gem." Replies Pearl.

"So he will be okay!" Connie tries to cheer up.

"W-we don't know, he is half human." Pearl says fearing he won't be able to regenerate.

Garnet picks up Stevens gem and looks at it and notices something horrible. There was a little crack in the back side of the gem. Garnet tried to rub it off hoping it was dirt, but sadly it was a crack. Amethyst notices the panic on Garnets face.

"What's wrong Garnet, I'm sure he will be okay." Amethyst looks at Garnet.

"There is a crack in his gem." Tears slowly fall down Garnets face.

"W-WHAT!" Pearl shakes in fear.

"It must be dirt." Amethyst tries to stay calm.

"I'm afraid it's not dirt, I tried rubbing it off and it isn't coming off." Garnet keeps rubbing the gem.

"Steven is the one poofed and he has the healing power." Pearl cries.

"Rose's fountain." Garnet thinks.

"It might work, it healed Amethyst's gem." Pearl says looking at Rose Quartz gem.

"What if it doesn't work?" Connie regrets saying that.

"It has to work." Garnet wipes away a few tears and puts back on her Visor.

* * *

 _ **Inside Steven's Gem.**_

"Where am I?" Steven questions to himself rubbing his forehead.

Steven was inside his gem, the Rose Quartz Gem. He felt weak and was very confused on what happened. Where were the gems? Did they realize he was missing? Were they happy he was gone? So many questions flooded his head when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Steven." The voice calmly said getting closer.

"W-who are you?"Steven gets a little frightened.

"Don't be scared, it's me your mother." Rose appears out of a pink cloud.

"H-how?" Steven is very shocked looking at his mother stand before him.

"You were seriously injured by the Gem Cave Creature." Explains Rose putting her hand out to help Steven up.

"I'm inside my gem?" Steven questions remembering being impaled by a drill parasite.

"Yes." Rose gives a little smile.

"How are you here?" Steven asks more questions.

"I gave up my physical form to have you Steven, I went into my-your gem." Rose tries to explain.

"You've been stuck here?" Steven frowns.

"No-no, my mind is here." Rose confuses Steven.

"But I can see you." Steven looks up at Rose.

"I know you can Steven, I'm here to tell you a few important things." Rose picks up Steven.

Steven was still in great shocked seeing his mother, the great leader right there in front of him. Rose on the other hand was expecting him to retreat to his gem at some point in time but never suspected it to be this early. She always wanted to see her son, her only son. She missed the Crystal Gems, and Greg, she gave it all up for Steven.

"Steven I want you to make a decision , and it's going to be a hard decision." Rose frowned thinking of what she was going to tell Steven.

"What is it?" Gulped Steven.

"You can have to choice of you regenerating or me regenerating." Rose held onto Steven tightly.

"W-why?" Steven frowned.

"I can't chose for you." Rose gave a weak smile.

Steven knew this was the hardest decision he was ever going to have to make. He was leaning more toward his mom being regenerated. Like he always said he wanted to give the gems back their leader and Rose was their actual leader. He was broken inside knowing if he chose his mom he would never see Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Connie, or his Dad ever again. Rose could see that he was thinking about what he was going to do and she wanted him to chose himself. She missed everyone dearly but  
Steven...Steven was the world to her.

"Steven I'm sorry I had said that but the gem needs to know who to regenerate." Rose frowned again.

"It's been hard for the Crystal Gem with you gone, I know you cross their mind every day. I was training to be just like you to give them back their leader I have taken away. I figured I was the next best thing to seeing I have your gem, but now I can have the choice of bringing you back and that's what i want to do." Steven smiled up at his mother.

"I was afraid you would chose me." Rose frowned once again.

"Why?"Steven got very confused.

"They love you Steven, I love you. They will miss you more than they have ever missed me because right now they're trying to get you back." Rose smiles at Steven.

"What do you mean they are trying to get me back?" Question Steven.

"They're taking you to my healing fountain because there is a crack in your gem."Rose waved her hand causing a projection of the gems finding his gem.

"They look worried." A few tears form in Steven's eyes.

"They are worried, they're worried they'll lose you forever." Rose wipes away Stevens tears.

Steven now had mixed emotions on what he should do, should his mother be regenerated or him? All the thoughts were going through his head what would happen if Rose regenerate instead of him. Would they be sad or happy? So many questions so little answers.


	3. Regeneration

**Note: Hope you enjoy the story so far I may or may not be ending it here. Please leave Reviews to tell me your thoughts on it.**

* * *

The gems warped to Rose's healing fountain and carefully held Stevens gem under the water, nothing happened for the first few minutes until his gem starting glowing...

"Something is happening!" Pearl smiled.

"Everyone stand back, give him space to regenerate." Garnet order feeling relieved.

"I can't wait to go to the Big Donut with you Steven!" Amethyst giggled watching a bright light form.

The gem kept glowing brighter and brighter, the gems on edge waiting to see their Steven they missed so much. They were all ready to give him a hug and Garnet even took off her Visor. They stood there in shock realizing Steven wasn't the one who regenerated.

"B-but." Pearl stood there looking at the gem she loved for thousands of years.

"How?" Gasped Garnet.

"Stev- Rose!?" Amethyst was confused.

"I missed you all." Rose gave a weak smile still thinking about Steven choosing her.

"W-where is Steven?" Pearl looked concerned.

"Is he okay?" Amethyst asked.

"He is good now." Rose reassured them.

Rose and the gems warped back to the house part of the temple where Rose explained things. She told them that Steven had to make a choice on who to regenerate, he chose her.

"So he's gone?" Amethyst forms a tear.

"He is still here but we can't see him." Rose frowned.

"I should've saw this happen." Garnet takes off her Visor.

"Garnet, this isn't your fault. Steven wanted me here because he thought you needed me more than him." Rose comforted Garnet.

"I meant him getting poofed, I didn't think it was really going to happen." Garnet puts her head down.

"Garnet it's okay." Amethyst hugged Garnet.

"I failed Steven." Garnet shook her head.

"Steven wanted me to tell you this." Rose said trying to brighten the mood.

"What is it?" Pearl says still comprehending what just happened.

"Steven wanted me to say it was his fault for getting poofed. He has been training behind your backs to prove to you that he is capable of fighting corrupted gems. He wanted to give you back your leader, me. For the past few weeks he was training at the Ancient Sky Arena, he popped bubbles to fight corrupted gems to train. He told me he was sorry for popping the bubbles and he knew it was wrong. He wanted to live up to me." Rose frowns at the last sentence.

"Why would he do this behind our backs, I could've trained him and Connie together." Pearl sighed.

"He wanted to prove to you that his powers were working on the next mission." Replies Rose.

"I knew we should have let him go." Amethyst looks at Pearl.

"Steven will be okay, it's no ones fault." Rose looked at the crystal gems.

"So what now?" Amethyst wipes her tears.

"Do we just act like Steven was never here?" Pearl jumped into Roses arms.

"Steven will ALWAYS be in our hearts!" Garnet gave a look at Pearl and put back on her visor.

"He is always with us." Rose smiled and held her gem.

"I missed you so much!" Pearl held onto to Rose tight forgetting all about Steven.

"I missed you too." Amethyst went to hug Rose and Pearl also forgetting Steven.

"Garnet want to join the group hug?" Rose asked looking at Garnet.

"I have other things to do." Garnet walked off into her room in the temple.

"Is Garnet acting weird to you?" Questioned Rose.

"Oh no Garnet is always like this." Amethyst giggled and still held on tight to Rose.

"Yeah." Blushed Pearl.

* * *

 **In Garnet's Room...**

"I saw all this in my future vision, but I thought it wasn't possible. " Garnet clutched her fists.

Garnet missed Steven dearly, he always made her laugh and he was a huge reason she fought for planet Earth. Steven to her was like a son, she thought of him as her own. She knew Rose would always be his mother but she had a connection with Steven that Pearl and Amethyst never had. When Steven was a baby she would always visit him and play with him even though she was still mourning from Rose's death. She tried to get Pearl and Amethyst to see Steven but they blamed him, Amethyst came around after a few months but Pearl...Pearl always blamed Steven and still kind of does. Garnet always wanted to protect Steven and she felt like she failed saw all of it in one of the possibilities in her future didn't think much of it, she passed it on like it was highly unlikely to happen. She was still very happy Rose was back but she felt a part of her missing, it was felt unstable.

"I'm so sorry, I should've saw this happening." Sapphire says though Garnet.

"Sapphire it's not your fault, it's my fault." Ruby said through Garnets mouth.

"How is it your fault when I can see possible outcomes of the future." Sapphire says through Garnets mouth.

"IT'S MY FAULT!" Ruby yelled through Garnet.

Suddenly Garnet starting splitting up. She glowed and came un-done which was a very rare thing for her. Two gems then appeared making Garnet disappear.

"Ruby.." Sapphire calmly says putting her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for yelling, I really miss him." Ruby cries.

"I miss him too." One tear falls out of Sapphire's eye.

"Why did we make him feel like he wasn't good enough!?" Ruby started getting mad at herself.

"We should've tried harder to let him on missions with us." Sapphire says.

"BUT NOOO PEARL WOULDN"T LET STEVEN COME BECAUSE IT WAS "TOO DANGEROUS"!" Screamed Ruby.

"Ruby we can't blame this on Pearl, I saw possible outcomes on the missions that Steven would get seriously injured." Sapphire looks at Ruby.

"HE'S GONE NOW!" Ruby falls to the ground.

"Ruby...Like Rose said Steven is always with us." Sapphire tries to stay calm even though she was really freaking out on the inside.

"I can't forget about him." Ruby wiped her tears.

"We will never forget him." Sapphire gives a little smile thinking about Steven.

Ruby got up and lifted Sapphire up twirling her around causing them to fuse again. Garnet appeared.

"Steven I miss you." Garnet said out loud picturing Steven in her mind while tears fell from her face.


	4. Through A Lot

**Note: Thank you for all the reviews! There will probably be 1 more or 2 more chapters of this story until it's completed.**

* * *

"Steven I miss you." Garnet said out loud picturing Steven in her mind.

* * *

A while later...

"Garnet?" Rose said putting her hand on Garnet's shoulder.

"Yes Rose?" Garnet said in a low voice.

"Tell me what's wrong." Rose gave a weak smile.

"Steven." Garnet said with a single tear rolling down her face.

"Oh Garnet." Rose held onto Garnet tightly."Steven thought you guys needed me, but really you need him." Rose formed a few tears.

"We need you too Rose. Steven was too young." Garnet said looking up at Rose.

"I didn't want him to pick me, it wasn't my choice." Rose sighed while sitting down on what use to be Stevens."When Steven was in my gem with me and he looked up at me, it was the most precious thing." Rose smiled thinking about Steven.

"He always wanted to meet you."Garnet smiled sitting next to Rose.

"He is very mature, isn't he?" Rose laughed a little.

"He is very, always putting other before him. He was just like you, exactly like you." Garnet shed another tear.

"Thank you for taking care of him for all these years." Rose leaned over on Garnet's shoulder.

"Don't thank me. He was a very good Crystal Gem." Garnet shed a few more tears.

"Garnet, I'm sorry. Please don't be upset." Rose felt bad.

"I miss him." Garnet stood up.

"What does he know about me?" Rose was curious and afraid of the answer.

"More than you wanted him to know." Garnet frowned.

"Pink Diamond?" Gulped Rose.

"Yes."Garnet frowned thinking back to Steven's reaction at the moon base.

"What else?" Rose looked over at the fridge at a picture of Steven with the gems.

"Bismuth." Garnet took off her visor.

"Bismuth..." Rose knew she had explaining to do.

"Don't worry, Steven told us why you bubbled her away." Garnet looked over at Rose.

"Garnet, I'm sorry I lied. You wouldn't have understood." Rose tried to defend herself seeing a lot of hurt on Garnet's face.

"I just wish you would've told us. She was our friend, our teammate. " Garnet walked towards Rose.

"I wish I would've told you too." A tear fell down Rose's face."How did he find Bismuth?" Rose questioned.

"She was bubbled in your lion and Steven accidentally popped the bubble." Garnet explained.

"Where is she now? I'm the last person she wants to see." Rose panicked.

"Don't worry Rose, she's bubbled away now." Garnet put her hand on Rose's shoulder trying to calm her down.

"You fought her?"Rose got more confused as Garnet spoke.

"Steven did." Garnet felt bad because she should've been there for Steven.

"Why?!" Rose put her hand on her head.

"Same reason you did." Garnet explained. "She brought him down to The Forge and showed him the "breaking point". Garnet went into more details."Steven thought shattering gems was wrong and refused to use it. Bismuth then thought you were disguised as him and well they fought. Steven was lucky to live." Garnet frowned once again thinking of how hurt Steven must've been.

"I-I.."Rose shuddered.

"Rose he won." Garnet gave a weak smile.

" What else happened?" Rose wanted more answers.

"Jasper."Garnet looked up at Rose.

"Jasper?!" Rose got even more confused.

"She came to Earth because Peridot was checking up on the cluster-Garnet got cut off.

"Peridot? Rose got concerned.

"I forgot to mention Peridot is a new Crystal Gem. Steven made that happen , same with Lapis but she doesn't like us, she only likes Steven." Explained Garnet.

"Steven did all of that?" Rose looked down at her gem.

"He did many things." Garnet smiled also looking down at Rose's gem.

"Where is Jasper now?" Rose questioned.

"She is bubbled. She came to Earth and beat us. She de-fused me when I was trying to protect Steven. Steven told me the rest." Garnet smiled at how brave he was.

"How?" Rose was confused.

"They came to Earth in a ship. They used a destabilizer. Their technology was much more than we could handle. We sent Steven away with Greg and the rest of the town for him to be safe. He came back to us and protected us with your shield like you once did in war. Jasper recognized the shield and she thought you were Steven. She still thinks you are Steven. She knocked him out. We were on our way to home world locked in cells. They didn't work for Steven so he could walk right through them. He didn't know I was a fusion at the time so he had no idea who Ruby and Sapphire were but he helped them anyway. They fused together and Steven was so amazed." Garnet laughed.

"Wow." Rose gasped.

"He was very brave." Garnet smiled.

"He sure was." Rose smiled." I put him through all of this." Rose frowned.

"Rose he saved us." Garnet tried comforting Rose once more.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air by the ocean." Rose pointed towards the door.

"Be careful." Garnet looked at her.

"I will." Rose giggled.

* * *

 _ **On the beach...**_

"They need Steven more than me. I want Steven here and I have always wanted him here." Rose said to herself while laying on the sand. "I know how to get him back." Rose looked down at her gem.

* * *

 **Note: Thank you for reading, please leave some reviews.**


	5. Rose?

_**An: Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I'm updating every story I have going on through-out the week. There is going to be one more chapter after this that I'm planning on. Please leave reviews! I hope you're enjoying this fanfiction and I know this one is on the shorter side.**_

* * *

 _ **On the beach…**_

"They need Steven more than me. I want Steven here and I have always wanted him here." Rose said to herself while laying on the sand. "I know how to get him back." Rose looked down at her gem.

"R-Rose?"Greg stuttered slowly walking up to Rose on the beach.

"Greg!" Rose was shocked.

"How is this possible? Am I having another crazy dream?" Greg pinched his arm trying to wake himself up.

"No silly. This is real." Rose jumped over in front of Greg giving him a hug.

"H-How?" Greg looked up into Rose's beautiful eyes.

"I thought the gems would've told you by now." Rose thought to herself.

"About what? Where is Steven? Is he okay?" Greg started panicking.

"Shhh. Greg, he is okay." Rose said looking down at her gem.

"Where is he?" Greg started getting the hint tat he was in her gem.

"He is in my gem." Rose gave a weak smile.

"What happened to get him in there?" Greg questioned confused.

"A corrupted gem poofed him. It's a long story. He will tell you when he's back." Rose smiled lifting up Greg.

"Rose." Greg kissed Rose.

"Yes Greg?" Rose eyes went into Stars.

"I love you." Greg smiled.

"I love you too, Mr. Universe." Rose blushed and giggled a little.

"So much happened when you were gone." Greg frowned a little bit.

"Steven is so sweet." Rose smiled.

"You met Steven?" Greg was shocked.

"When he was poofed I met him. He was suppose to come back. He had to tell the gem who to regenerate and he chose me." Rose put Greg down gently.

"How is he going to come back?" Greg twiddled his thumbs missing Steven.

"I need to be poofed." Rose said looking down at Greg.

"Not again." Greg formed a few tears.

"I'm sorry. Steven needs you and you need him more than me. I know it's hard to lose me again, but in return Steven will be back." Rose explained to Greg.

"I understand Rose. It's just you've been gone for so long and I thought you were gone forever then I saw you on the beach." Greg looked up at Rose.

"I know it's confusing. It will make sense when Steven's back." Rose played with what was left of Greg's hair.

"I'm sorry for asking but how are you going to get poofed." Greg questioned.

"My sword." Rose frowned but it quickly became a smile.

"Won't that hurt you?" A tera dripped off Greg's face.

"Yes and no. It's all worth it to get Steven back." Rose smiled while picking of Greg once more. "Now Mr. Universe can you make sure nothing happens to Steven's gem when I retreat to it?" Rose laughed thinking about when she first met Greg.

"Of course I will." Greg kissed Rose one last time. "I will miss you." Greg wiped away his tears.

"You and the gems have done such a good job with raising Steven." Rose put Greg down gently once again. "I will miss you too, but remember I'm always with you so hang in there." Rose called for lion.

"I can't watch this." Greg covered his eyes.

"I didn't want you too." Rose frowned while taking her sword out of lion's mane. She then lunged the sword through her body causing her to poof.

Greg look over and there was a cloud of smoke. He then picked up the Rose Quartz gem and held it to his chest.

"I will keep you safe Steven." Greg smiled.

* * *

 _ **In side the Rose Quartz Gem…**_

"Steven." Rose calmly said.

"Mom?" Steven went running over to Rose. "Are you okay?" Steven got worried.

"Yes Steven. I'm okay." Rose smiled embracing Steven.

"Why are you back?" Steven looked up at Rose still worried.

"Steven, they need you more than me. They miss you so much." Rose let go of Steven.

"Mom they blame me." Steven formed tears.

"Steven, they were torn apart when they realized you weren't the one who was regenerated." Rose explained wiping Steven's tears away.

"R-Really?" Steven questioned.

"Yes." Rose smiled. "I know you miss them." Rose put her hand on Steven's shoulder.

"I miss them a lot mom." Steven looked up at her.

"That's why I'm back. You're going to regenerate any minute." Rose smiled at Steven.

"They're probably so mad at me for getting poofed." Steven frowned.

"They aren't mad. They are worried." Rose pet Steven's hair.

"Mom I feel something happening." Steven yelled while he started glowling.

"You're being regenerated Steven!" Rose laughed.

"Mom I'm scared." Steven held onto Rose tightly.

"Aww Steven, don't be scared. Your dad is waiting for you." Rose smiled.

"What about the gems?" Steven questioned running out of time.

"Don't worry. Greg will explain." Rose answered.

"I'm going to miss you mom." Steven kissed Rose on the cheek.

"I will miss you too Steven." Rose blushed. "I love you." Rose's words turned into an echo.

* * *

 _ **Back with Greg…**_

"When exactly are you going to come back shtu-ball." Greg smiled knowing he was safe with Rose in his gem.

Greg waited for about 10 minutes until suddenly Steven's gem started glowing.

"Whoa." Greg said backing up to give Steven space to regenerate.

"D-Dad?" Steven looked up at Greg.

"Steven!" Greg yelled pulling his son into a hug.

"Dad." Steven cried into Greg's shoulder.

"Oh shtu-ball." Greg ruffled his curly hair.

"I missed you." Steven smiled holding onto his dad as tightly as he could.

"I missed you too Steven." Greg smiled lifting Steven up like he was a toddler again.

"Where are the gems?" Steven asked.

"They're at the temple." Greg held onto him.

"I miss them." Steven looked at the temple from the beach.

"I bet you do. Let's go see them." Greg suggested.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Broken

_**An: I finally uploaded this story. I know this was suppose to be the last chapter, but I decided to make this story longer. It should get a few more chapters if It goes the way it is. Please leave me your thoughts and ideas in the reviews. I love to read them and it makes me motivated to write more. Also I should be uploading more frequently.**_

* * *

Steven raced inside to see the gems. He missed them a lot. Rose sacrificed herself once again for Steven. He wasn't sure how the gems would react.

"Steven!?" Pearl yelled looking at Steven whom she thought was gone forever.

"This isn't real. Rose stop joking us!" Amethyst laughed.

"I-It's really me." Steven twiddled his thumbs getting nervous.

"Steven! I missed you." Garnet walked over to Steven and picked him up. She had been lost and unstable since his accident.

"W-what. Where is Rose?" Pearl panicked.

"She wanted Steven here." Greg softly smiled still trying to get over all the events that happened.

"You mean Rose is gone again?" Amethyst frowned.

"She poofed herself?" Pearl was annoyed. She lost the gem she loved again.

"Y-yeah, I saw it happen." Greg knew what was going to happen next. It was like when Steven was born.

"You watched her poof herself?! You didn't even stop her!" Pearl slammed her fist down in disbelief

"I-I'm sorry. I tried to bring her back for you guys. I didn't have a say in this." Steven held onto Garnet tighter.

"How could you! You didn't try hard enough. You teased us with Rose." Pearl spawned her spear.

"Pearl!" Garnet yelled seeing this as a possible outcome.

"I thought we finally had Rose back." Pearl pointed her spear at Greg then at Steven who was in Garnet's arms.

"Pearl it's okay. We have Steven now." Amethyst was back to being herself. She was upset that Steven was gone, she just didn't want to upset Rose. She hid her feelings away like she always does.

"Pearl, put down your spear." Garnet backed closer to Greg.

"Why should I?" Pearl was lost. She wasn't herself, or was she? She didn't want to hurt anyone, but her emotions took over. She was tired of feeling empty. Her emptiness was filled when Rose was back, but then it was gone. This broke her.

"Pearl, this isn't you." Garnet set down Steven next to Greg.

"Yeah P. Where's your smile?" Amethyst walked with Garnet slowly up to Pearl.

"Smile? You want me to smile because Rose is gone again? I guess you're just a defect and don't understand anything." Pearl didn't realize how hurtful her words were.

"That's what you think of me? A defect?" Amethyst had tears streaming down her face. Pearl was like an older sister to her.

"Pearl, that's enough!" Garnet yelled in anger.

"Like you're any better." Pearl smirked. This wasn't her.

"Pearl, this isn't you. I'm sorry for the hurt I have caused you." Steven stood in front of Greg.

"If you were sorry you wouldn't be here right now." Pearl pointed her spear directly at Greg and Steven again.

"You are not going to hurt Steven or Greg." Garnet strongly stated getting ready to summon her gauntlets.

"They hurt me." Pearl was really annoyed at this point.

"Pearl, I know you don't like me. I know you are upset that Rose is gone. I know you blame me. You don't need to bring Steven into this." Greg knew Pearl loved Rose back when him and Rose were dating.

"Steven is the reason she is gone. You were just a phase that turned into this." Pearl pointed at Steven with her free hand.

"Pearl what happened to you? What happened to the Pearl I look up to? What happened to the Pearl that plays games with me and teaches me things?" Steven was worried. He had never seen Pearl lose it like this.

"You happened! I'm tired of hiding my feelings away in worry of hurting your feelings. I'm tired of feeling empty. I'm tired of not having Rose around. She was all I had and you took her away." Pearl was done with everything.

"Pearl! You are not to speak to Steven in this way. You're hurting him." Garnet saw the hurt and fear in Steven's eyes.

"How could you say these horrible things. It's one thing to call me a defect, but it's another thing blaming Steven for Rose." Amethyst was hurt.

"I want Rose back." Simply Pearl whispered.

"I don't want to fight you Pearl, but you're not being yourself." Garnet spawned her gauntlets.

"You think you're so strong. The only reason you are even as strong as you are is because of fusion. I don't even know why Rose left you to be leader. I am strong in the real way." Pearl smirked knowing this was Garnet's weak spot.

"You know I am made out of Ruby and Sapphire's love. You know I never fused for strength." Garnet was hurt. You could see it in all three of her eyes. She de spawned her gauntlets and felt unstable.

"Pearl, stop!" Steven yelled causing everyone to look at him. "I'll give you what you want. I'll give you Rose. Just stop hurting them." Steven couldn't bare to watch the ones he loves fight.

"Good. I was getting tired of this." Pearl stated.

"Steven, no!" Garnet, Amethyst and Greg yelled together.

"I'm sorry. Just zap me with your spear and you can have Rose back." Steven frowned still very hurt.

"I was waiting to do this for a long time." Pearl smirked again and zapped Steven with her spear causing him to poof again.

"Steven." Greg caught the Rose Quartz gem.

"Rose isn't going to like this when she comes back." Amethyst stated which made Pearl start thinking.

"I never thought about how Rose would-" Pearl was cut off by Garnet.

"You're right. How do you think she is going to feel about what just happened. You poofed Steven for your own needs. It was a selfish thing to do." Garnet was furious.

"I-I don't know what happened." Pearl was coming back to reality and what she just did. She hurt Steven. She was suppose to protect him and be there for him.

"Just to let you know and to get you back down to reality, we're all defective." Amethyst stormed off to her room.

"Amethyst." Pearl gasped realizing she hurt Amethyst as well.

"Why?" Greg started crying. "Why did you have to hurt everyone." Greg looked at Pearl getting more furious than hurt.

"That's an exaggeration. I didn't hurt everyone." Pearl stated.

"You have hurt everyone in this room." Greg held onto the Rose Quartz gem tighter.

"I didn't even get to you, yet." Pearl was in denial.

"Tell me how you feel about me. You have already made it this far." Greg already knew what she would say to him. Nothing could hurt him anymore.

"You really want to know what I think of you?" Pearl asked not waiting for an answer. "I think you're a slob who doesn't deserve to even know Rose. I think you and your species are a waste of a planet. I only came here and protected Earth for Rose. Rose was and still is my Earth. Then you took her away. You took away knowing very well how I felt about her. You knew I loved her and still love her, but you stayed anyway. You didn't just take her away once. You took her away twice. Now that I know that she can come back. She will love me and forget about you like the phase that you are." Pearl was out of breath at this point.

"Pearl why are you acting like this?" Garnet said in her stoic tone.

"This is who I am. You know how love is. How would you feel if Ruby loved Sapphire, but Sapphire loved a human?" Pearl questioned.

"I wouldn't be here." Garnet responded.

"Exactly." Pearl nodded her head as Greg slowly walked out of the house. He knew Pearl and Garnet needed to talk.

"Steven and I are a like, Pearl." Garnet took the Rose Quartz gem from Greg before he left.

"How is that?" Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"We're both a product of love." Garnet held Steven's gem and looked at it. "Steven is a fusion between Rose and Greg. He's permanent. I am a fusion between Ruby and Sapphire." Garnet pointed out the obvious. "We're both made of love." Garnet smiled sweetly at the Rose Quartz gem in her hand.

"Rose was suppose to love me." Pearl pointed at herself.

"Love is strange that way." Garnet walked over to Pearl.

"You have said some pretty hurtful things today." Garnet put her hand on Pearl's shoulder. "This isn't you Pearl. I know you love Rose, but you have to move on. It's hard hearing those words, but it's for the better. You can learn to love someone new." Garnet had her shades off at this point.

"I don't know if I can move on." Pearl turned her head towards the door where Greg use to be.

* * *

 _ **I know this was a little depressing and took a different turn. I haven't written a chapter for this story in a while. I decided to take a different turn with it. I also know Pearl would probably never do such a thing. I just wanted to continue it on and make it more interesting. I hope you still enjoy this story.**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading!**_


	7. Hurt

_**An: Sorry this chapter is on the sorter side, but another one will be out soon. I'm trying to figure out a schedule. I'm still in school, but it's almost done for the summer so I can write way more! Please leave reviews. I enjoy reading them and they give me more motivation to write.**_

* * *

"Mom?" Steven called for Rose while looking around inside their gem.

"Steven?!" Rose went over to Steven in shock.

"Mom." Steven softly smiled. She was so beautiful inside and out.

"What happened?" Rose was still in shock. "Are you hurt?" She hugged Steven.

"I'm okay." Steven was okay physically.

"Why are you here?" Questioned Rose.

"They didn't want me." Steven frowned with tears building up.

"What?" Rose wasn't sure if she heard him right.

"They didn't want me." Steven repeated with no emotion.

"Who? Who didn't want you?" Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"P-Pearl." Steven had tears streaming down his face.

"Steven." Rose felt terrible.

"Dad was waiting for me. He seemed happy and relived that I was back." Steven smiled a little thinking of Greg. He always looked up to him.

"I told you he would be waiting for you." Rose picked Steven up.

"The others, they were shocked." Steven frowned. "Garnet seemed happy, but you never know with her. She hides a lot of feelings." Steven looked down still in his mother's arms.

"Garnet missed you more than anything. Steven, she fell apart because of this." Rose frowned. She knew Garnet split up.

"R-Really?" Steven was put back down.

"Really." Rose reassured. "Steven, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Rose sat down to be at his height .

"You said they needed me." Steven frowned feeling a little betrayed.

"They do need you." Rose looked up. "Pearl loves you and needs you Steven." Rose looked back down at Steven.

"Then why did she hurt everyone? She needs you more than me. She loves you." Steven was hurt in ways he couldn't describe.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it. I know she misses me, but what she feels towards me isn't healthy." Rose explained.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Steven.

"Well you know how Pearls are servants on Homeworld." Rose looked at Steven and he nodded. "She carried that on with me. I tried to tell her and explain to her that she is her own gem." Rose had tears building up. "She wouldn't listen. She acted like a servant to me. She only took orders from me." Rose had tears running all down her face.

"I know what you mean. She does it with me too sometimes. Pearl risks her life and puts me before her." Steven frowned. "I told her I wasn't that important." Steven hated everything right now.

"But you are important." Rose corrected him. "Steven, she is still stuck on the fact that she is a servant. Here on the Earth she is not. She is free to be whoever she wants to be, just like everyone else." Rose cared a lot about Pearl.

"Mom she needs you more than anyone right now. She said hurtful things to everyone because of me." Steven came to a realization that this was all of his fault.

"What did she say." Rose had no idea what she was about to hear.

"She called Amethyst a defect." Steven stomach hurt. "She told Garnet that the only reason she fused was for strength." Steven felt like throwing up. "She told dad that he was a waste of a planet and that you never really loved him. That he was just a phase." Steven stood up.

"I-I don't know what to say." Rose was speechless.

"This is my fault. I took you away from them again." Steven closed his eyes.

"I wanted you here!" Rose yelled in a strange tone.

"You didn't think of how they would feel!" Steven yelled back now getting angry at Rose.

"I considered it all. I knew they would be upset and I knew they would take a little time getting over it, but I didn't know they would blame it on you and Greg!" Rose was crying and yelling at the same time.

"How could you do this to them? You left them when they needed you the most!" Steven had been bottling up these feelings for a long time.

"Just listen to me! They need you!" Rose didn't want to argue with her son. This wasn't her and that wasn't him.

"I've been trying my whole life to live up to you. They want me to be just like you." Steven was finally calming down.

"I don't want you to live up to me." Rose picked up Steven once again.

"Then what do you want!" Steven looked into his mother's eyes.

"I want you to be whoever you want to be. I don't care if you just want to be a human and not use any powers. I just wanted you to be your own being." Rose explained and kissed Steven on the forehead.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you." Steven looked away. "I was just upset." Steven felt safe in his mother's arms.

"I'm sorry as well." Rose was still angry, but not at Steven.

"Mom you have to regenerate. I can't go back." Steven was put back on the ground.

"Steven if I regenerate I'm only going to come back." Rose chose for Steven to be there when she made the choice to give up her physical form for him.

"Pearl needs you." Steven felt like a horrible person.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rose ironically already asked a question.

"Sure." Steven slightly smiled.

"How did you end up back in here?" Rose was very curious.

"P-Pearl." Steven shuttered.

"Pearl poofed you?" Rose started to make fists.

"Yes, she did poof me." Steven nodded and looked down at his feet.

"With her spear?" Rose frowned.

"Yes." Simply Steven responded.

"She was that upset?" Rose clenched her teeth.

"Mom I told her to. I told her that she could. She wanted and needs you." Steven explained not wanting for Pearl to get hurt.

"Steven, I believe you. I need to talk to her." Rose unclenched her teeth still feeling angry.

"Please don't hurt her." Steven said as his mother began to glow. She was regenerating.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	8. Regret

**An: I told you another chapter would be out soon. It's still a little shorter , but the next chapter should be a little longer. I'm still figuring out a schedule to upload chapters to my story. Please leave reviews, I love to read them and they keep me motivated to write. Also this takes place when Steven and Rose are talking in their gem.**

* * *

"Pearl." Garnet finally spoke after a long period of time.

"What?" Pearl responded covering her face with her hands.

"When Steven regenerates you are to apologize to him." Garnet said in her stoic tone.

"I didn't mean to say all of those horrible things. I-I don't know what happened." Pearl explained.

"You are also going to apologize to Greg." Garnet was leaning against the wall with her arms folded. "Also Amethyst." She added.

"They won't forgive me." Pearl sighed.

"You have to show them that you mean it." Garnet explained.

"And how do I do that?" Pearl felt terrible.

"In some cases actions mean more than words." Garnet gave Pearl advice.

"I hurt Steven." Pearl covered her mouth in disbelief. "I was suppose to protect him and care for him, but I hurt him. I went as far as poofing him." Pearl stood up.

"You have a lot of damage to fix." Garnet was furious with Pearl. She knew Pearl was finally acting like herself, but she hurt the whole team.

"Garnet are you mad at me?" Pearl stupidly asked.

"Furious." Garnet still was leaning against the wall.

"I don't think that you fused for strength." Pearl blurted out loudly.

"You must have thought it before." Garnet felt very unstable.

"I haven't. I know you two are fused out of love." Pearl blushed a little.

"You sounded just like Jasper." Garnet wasn't going to sugar coat it.

"I'm jealous." Pearl admitted.

"Why would you be jealous of me?" Garnet walked towards Pearl.

"You are made out of love. You are so confident and a very good leader." Pearl blushed a little with Garnet standing in front of her.

"I try my best for this team." Garnet talked. "It isn't always easy like it seems." Garnet admitted.

"You are what I wanted with Rose. Not fusion, but a relationship." Pearl frowned a little.

"Pearl you will find someone who loves you just as much as Ruby and Sapphire love each other." Garnet was becoming stable again. "It just isn't Rose." Garnet explained.

"I wanted it to be her." Pearl frowned.

"I know you did. You have to learn to move on. I know you can." Garner encouraged Pearl. "It may take some time, but you will." Garnet sightly smiled and pulled Pearl in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Garnet. I wish I could take everything I said back." Pearl returned the hug.

"I forgive you Pearl, but I'm still mad. What you did to Steven, Greg and Amethyst wasn't right." Garnet broke the hug.

"I guess I should go talk to Amethyst." Pearl looked at Garnet who gave a thumbs up.

Pearl entered Amethyst's room without asking if she was allowed in. Amethyst didn't like when anyone was in her room. It was her private space to get away from everything.

"Amethyst." Pearl called walking around piles of junk. "Amethyst." Pearl called once again still looking around for Amethyst. "I know you're in here." Pearl stated.

"I didn't say you could come in here." Amethyst jumped off a pile a junk.

"I know. I just need to speak with you." Pearl held her arm nervously.

"Go on." Amethyst crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry I called you a defect." Pearl apologized.

"You're sorry? You think a sorry will fix everything?" Amethyst formed fists.

"You don't have to forgive me." Pearl backed away.

"Now go away." Amethyst frowned turning around.

"Amethyst I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you." Pearl put her hand out to touch Amethyst's shoulder.

"You're not there for me. You don't care about me." Amethyst slapped Pearl's hand away.

"How could you say that. We use to be so close." Pearl rubbed her hand that Amethyst slapped away.

"Yeah, until Rose left us." Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"That isn't true." Pearl strongly stated.

"Then what happened?" Amethyst was interested in what Pearl was going to come up with.

"You became more distant since she left. You didn't want to talk to anyone." Pearl explained her side.

"You were too busy mourning her death. You never had time to be with me or ask me how I felt. That's why we grew a part." Amethyst explained her point of view.

"Amethyst, I didn't mean to shut you out." Pearl walked a little closer to Amethyst.

"But you did." Amethyst whispered and curled into a ball on the ground.

"I was sad." Pearl frowned sitting on the ground next to Amethyst.

"So was Garnet and I." Amethyst pointed out.

"I never said you two weren't sa-" Pearl was cut off by Amethyst.

"But you acted like it. You acted like you were the only one who Rose cared about." Amethyst crossed her arms.

"I didn't mean to." Pearl explained.

"Just like you didn't mean to poof Steven." Amethyst walked away.

"Amethyst, come back here!" Pearl yelled getting no response. "Amethyst, please!"Pearl stood up

"Pearl." Garnet put her hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"Ahh!" Pearl screamed not knowing Garnet had entered Amethyst's room.

"I didn't meant to startle you." Garnet took her hand away.

"Why are you here?" Pearl asked.

"Amethyst needs some time alone. I know you're trying to fix this, but she needs to be alone right now." Garnet explained.

"I guess you're right." Pearl frowned as her and Garnet existed the room.

"Where is Ros-Steven's gem?" Pearl questioned looking at Garnet.

"Right here." Garnet held out he hand with Steven's gem in it.

"And where's Greg?" Pearl asked.

"Probably in his van." Garnet leaned against the wall again.

"I should go talk to him, shouldn't I?" Pearl looked at Garnet for an answer.

"Do what you want to do." Garnet shrugged.

"He will never forgive me for this." Pearl paced around. "He doesn't even want to see me." Pearl tapped her foot.

"Actions." Garnet said in her stoic tone.

"Right." Pearl understood. "What does Greg like?" Pearl thought. "He likes his van and he likes Steven." Pearl frowned at the mention of Steven. "I need to get Steven back." Pearl looked over at Garnet.

"Well you're in luck." Garnet placed Steven's gem carefully on the ground.

"What do you mean?" Pearl looked at Garnet.

"His gem is glowing. He is coming back." Garnet watched the gem glow brighter.

"This is good, right?" Pearl stood next to Garnet.

"We'll find out." Garnet whispered to herself.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Falling Apart

_**An: Thank you for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it. If you follow any of my other stories , I will update them soon. It's hard to have four stories on the go and I wanted to focus on one at a time. Please leave me your thoughts in the reviews.**_

* * *

"Rose?!" Pearl yelled in confusion.

"What?" Rose said in a strange tone.

"Where is Steven? He was suppose to regenerate." Pearl explained.

"Didn't you want me?" Rose questioned confused.

"Of course I want you. I just need to talk to him." Pearl was getting nervous.

"Rose." Garnet finally spoke up.

"Yes, Garnet?" Rose answered.

"Are you okay?" Garnet asked seeing many possible outcomes for the future.

"No." Rose whispered to herself still feeling angry and a little hurt.

"What's wrong?!" Pearl freaked out.

"You have the audacity to ask that?" Questioned Rose.

"Rose I know you're mad and hurt, but Pearl is herself now." Garnet explained trying to change the future.

"I don't understand." Pearl said very confused.

"Steven told me what happened." Rose looked down at Pearl.

"W-What did he say?" Pearl asked backing closer to Garnet.

"You didn't want him here?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't myself I swea-" Pearl was cut off by Rose.

"Steven is my son. I love him more than I love the Earth. You hurt him Pearl." Rose clenched her teeth.

"Rose. I'm not taking sides here. What Pearl did is unbelievable and unforgivable really, but we are family. You've been telling us that since the day I joined you." Garnet had a little sympathy for Pearl.

"I'm not going to hurt her." Rose unclenched her teeth. "I could never do such a thing." Rose admitted.

"I'm sorry Rose." Pearl held onto Garnet's arm. "I know what I did was terrible, I regret it." Pearl frowned feeling ashamed.

"I still need to talk to you." Rose was sad.

"I will leave you two alone." Garnet said as she walked into her room.

"Pearl you have to understand that I chose for Steven to be here and not me." Rose walked a little closer to Pearl.

"I do understand. I just don't know why you chose to do this." Pearl had many questions when Rose got pregnant with Steven.

"I wanted to create a being that could grow and be who they want to be." Rose explained.

"But Rose I loved you." Pearl frowned.

"I know you did Pearl. I wasn't blind." Rose put her hand out for Pearl. "It wasn't healthy and you know it." Rose explained.

"I've changed since then." Pearl frowned tempted to grab her hand but didn't.

"You're doing the same thing with Steven!" Rose looked away and put her hand back down.

"Because I'm trying to protect him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to your gem." Pearl didn't choose her words wisely.

"Steven's gem." Rose started getting angry again.

"Right. I'm sorry I'm just use to it being yours." Pearl stood awkwardly.

"I know it was hard for you when I left. I understand that." Rose understood. "Steven loves you like a mother Pearl. He looks up to you." Rose frowned a little. She wish they could both be together on the Earth.

"I'm sorry." Pearl managed to say.

"Why did you poof him?" Questioned Rose.

"I wanted to be with you again." Pearl regretted her choice.

"He's afraid." Rose stated.

"I didn't mean to make him-" Pearl stopped talking as Amethyst came out of her room.

"Rose?" Amethyst questioned in shock.

"Amethyst." Rose smiled opening her arms for a hug.

"You're back." Amethyst's voice cracked as she ran in for a hug.

"Only temporarily." Rose wanted to get that out there before they became too attached.

"I know." Amethyst smiled a little. She didn't get to say goodbye last time.

"Amethyst! Rose and I were talking." Pearl got jealous.

"It's okay." Rose was still hugging Amethyst.

"It's not okay! We were in the middle of a serious conversation!" Pearl yelled breaking up their hug. She was jealous.

"Pearl?" Rose was confused as to why Pearl was getting upset over this.

"Thanks a lot!" Amethyst gave Pearl a dirty look. "If you really meant what you said earlier, you wouldn't have ruined this moment." Amethyst spawned her whip.

"You were getting to attached in that hug. I saw you!" Pearl spawned her spear.

"I was not!" Amethyst yelled forgetting Rose was right there.

"Yes you were!" Pearl yelled back.

"Amethyst! Pearl!" Rose yelled watching her family fall apart.

"You lied to me again." Amethyst whipped her whip at Pearl.

"I meant what I said earlier!" Pearl dodged the hit.

"This isn't what families do!" Rose yelled in shock.

"Were not family." Pearl looked at Amethyst.

"Pearl!" Rose gasped not seeing this side of them before.

"This is all over some silly hug?" Pearl questioned.

"No it's not over the hug. It's over the fact of what you did earlier to Steven!" Amethyst responded.

"Steven wanted me to!" Pearl responded zapping Amethyst with her spear making her weak.

"This is enough!" Garnet looked at Pearl and Amethyst.

"We don't have to listen to you." Pearl stated. "You're not our leader." Pearl smirked a little.

"Garnet is your leader." Rose confirmed.

"Thank you Rose." Garnet smiled knowing that Rose saw her as a leader.

"I am heart broken of what I just saw." Rose walked over to Amethyst who laid weakly on the floor.

"She was getting attached to you." Pearl de-spawned her spear. "I was doing her a favor." Pearl ignorantly said.

"Amethyst, are you okay?" Rose knelt down ignoring Pearl.

"I-I'm sorry Rose. I just wanted to say goodbye this time." Amethyst had tears coming out of her eyes. "I-I feel too weak. I-I think I'm going to-" Amethyst poofed.

"Amethyst!" Rose yelled worriedly.

"She' will be okay." Garnet put her hand on Rose's shoulder for comfort.

"I'm sorry things got out of hand." Pearl frowned not learning from her past mistakes.

"You don't think you're a family like you use to think?" Rose questioned still holding onto Amethyst's gem.

"No. I do not think we're family." Pearl admitted. "We are more of a forced team." Pearl frowned looking at Amethyst's gem in Rose's hand.

"Is this true?" Rose turned to Garnet.

"That is just what Pearl thinks. Steven considers us family and I consider us family and a team." Garnet could feel how hurt Rose was from this.

"You really did fall apart when I left for Steven to be here." Rose looked at Pearl and then at Garnet.

"You kept us all together." Pearl smiled slightly thinking of past memories.

"Maybe Steven was right when he said they needed me." Rose thought to herself.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Doubt

_**An: I'm sorry if this story seems all over the place, but I have my ideas. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I haven't forgot about Connie. Please leave reviews, they give me more motivation to write and I love to hear from you.**_

* * *

Everything was a mess. Rose started doubting her choice of Steven being there. Garnet was unstable, Amethyst was still poofed, Greg was no where to be found and Pearl was in her room.

"They're falling apart without me." Rose sat on the couch and stared endlessly at the floor.

Suddenly the warp pad glowed and two gems showed up.

"I'm sure Steven will love it." Lapis talked to Peridot.

"I hope so. I spent a lot of time on it." Peridot said stepping off the warp pad with Lapis.

"Hello?" Rose stood up confused.

"You." Lapis clenched her teeth.

"Is that Rose Quartz?" Peridot yelled pointing at Rose

"Yes it is me, Rose Quartz." Rose responded.

"Oh my stars!" Peridot gasped.

"Why are you here?" Lapis formed fists.

"I'm just here instead of Steven while he heals." Rose explained.

"Until he heals?" Peridot questioned.

"Yes." Rose frowned while looking down. "Are you Crystal Gems too?" Rose questioned not clueing in this was the Lapis and Peridot Garnet was talking about earlier.

"No." Lapis dramatically stated.

"Hey! I am a Crystal Gem!" Peridot yelled at Lapis.

"It's nice to meet you." Rose smiled with stars in her eyes.

"Peridot, let's go." Lapis grabbed Peridot's hand.

"Wait!" Peridot snatched her hand away. "When is Steven coming back?" Peridot walked closer to Rose Quartz.

"I-I don't know." Rose answered.

"Peridot, I'm going to leave without you!" Lapis yelled standing on the warp pad.

"Wait." Rose walked over to Lapis. "Did I do something wrong?" Rose questioned seeing the anger on her face.

"Did you do something wrong?!" Lapis yelled while laughing.

"She just asked that Lapis!" Peridot said not getting the point.

"It's not like she shattered a Diamond or started a war." Lapis held her hand to her face laughing angrily. "Or you know, got me trapped in a mirror for thousands of years!" Lapis screamed and spawned her water wings.

"I-I." Rose was speechless.

"Lapis don't go! We can talk about it." Peridot begged as Lapis walked out onto the deck.

"Peridot, I don't want to be around her." Lapis tried to be nice to Peridot, but she flew away.

"Lapis!" Peridot yelled looking up to Lapis who was now a little speck in the sky.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Rose softly spoke standing behind Peridot on the deck.

"She'll get over it." Peridot hoped.

"I don't understand what she is talking about." Rose was confused. "Could you explain it to me?" Rose asked.

"Sure!" Peridot loved teaching. "I need my chalkboard!" Peridot loved her chalkboard. "I will be right back." Peridot ran to the warp pad and warped away.

"Okay." Rose smiled a little. Peridot was so cute.

"Rose." Garnet came out of her room.

"Yes?" Rose responded.

"I see you met Peridot and Lapis." Garnet smiled a little.

"They're cute." Rose giggled.

"That is the Peridot I was talking about earlier. She is the newest member to the Crystal Gems." Garnet remembered back to her and Rose's talk.

"Oh now I remember." Rose thought back. "Lapis isn't a Crystal Gem?" Rose questioned.

"She is starting to warm up to us, but she is really only still here on the Earth for Steven." Garnet explained.

"She doesn't like me very much." Rose frowned. "Why is that?" Rose asked Garnet.

"I would tell you, but Peridot wants to explain it to you. She is very excited." Garnet adjusted her shades.

"Oh, right." Rose almost forgot that Peridot was going to teach her.

"I will leave you two alone. If you need me, I'll be in my room." Garnet walked away as the warp pad lit up.

"Thank you." Rose smiled as Garnet went back into her room.

"Great, you're still here!" Peridot said excitedly as she struggled with the chalkboard.

"Would you like some help?" Rose asked walking over to Peridot who was still on the warp pad.

"I can do it myself." Peridot snapped a little.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Rose stepped back a little.

"I got it all under control." Peridot soon let go of the chalkboard which rolled down the stairs and fell on the ground. "Noooo!" Peridot yelled.

"It's okay. Look it is still in one piece." Rose giggled a little and lifted up the chalkboard.

"Thank…you." Peridot hated when people helped her. She wanted to do things on her own.

"You're welcome." Rose smiled and sat down on the couch again.

"I can't believe I'm teaching Rose Quartz!" Peridot laughed looking at Rose who sat on the couch.

"Why is Lapis angry with me?" Rose asked.

"If there are any questions you have to raise your hand! Steven taught me that." Peridot explained.

"I'm sorry." Rose didn't know that so much could go on in the fourteen years that she was gone.

"Now to get started." Peridot rubbed her hands together. "Lapis was caught up in the middle of the war you started." Peridot drew Lapis's head. "She got poofed from one of your soldiers." Peridot drew and "x" through Lapis's head.

"Many Gems got poofed during the war." Rose teared up.

"She was then placed into a mirror." Peridot drew the mirror. "A gem stepped on it and it cracked her gem." Peridot drew cracks on the Lapis's gem. "Pearl then picked up the mirror and kept it in her gem." Peridot explained. She was trying her best from what Lapis told her.

"Pearl couldn't have known she wasn't cracked all the way through!" Rose gasped.

"No one knew I assume. She was stuck in the mirror for thousands of years." Peridot frowned and erased her drawings.

"She hates me." Rose stood up.

"Steven set her free and that's why Lapis is here protecting him." Peridot explained.

"I can't fix this." Rose cried into her hands.

"Lapis is still trying to get over it." Peridot explained. "Steven healed her gem, but not her mind." Peridot was closest to Lapis and Steven.

"I need to talk to Lapis." Rose looked at Peridot.

"She doesn't exactly want to see you." Peridot nervously said.

"Understandable." Rose frowned.

"She would talk to Steven." Peridot added.

"I don't know if Steven is coming back." Rose held onto her stomach not noticing Garnet standing outside the Temple door.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	11. Confusion

_**An: I'm sorry these chapters are short. I can get them out to you guys faster this way. As of now the scheduled for this fanfic is every other day. I don't know if I can keep up, but I'll try my best. Please leave reviews and your ideas! Your reviews keep me motivated to write more. Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I appreciate it!**_

* * *

Garnet heard what Rose said about Steven. She was about to un fuse right then and there.

"What do you mean Steven isn't coming back?" Peridot had no idea what Rose was intending.

Garnet walked into the burning room trying not to be noticed, but the door made a sound.

"Did you hear that?" Rose asked hearing the door shut behind Garnet.

"Hear what?" Peridot was still trying to figure out what Rose meant.

"It was probably nothing." Rose shrugged it off not being too sure of herself.

* * *

 _ **In The Burning Room…**_

"She is doubting her choice." Garnet thought to herself. "How can this be?" Garnet questioned feeling very unstable. "I-I can't." Garnet said un-fusing into Ruby and Sapphire.

"Sapphire." Ruby put her hand on Sapphire's back.

"This can't be." Sapphire couldn't understand it.

"Maybe Rose was referring to something else." Ruby knew she was lying when she said that sentence.

"She is doubting her choice of Steven being here." Sapphire started to freeze.

"She won't go through with it, she can't!" Ruby didn't notice Sapphire becoming frozen. "Sapphire?" Ruby turned to look at Sapphire. "Sapphire!" Ruby yelled picking up Sapphire warming her up.

"Ruby!" Sapphire said in shock not realizing what happened.

"You were frozen." Ruby frowned still holding onto Sapphire.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." Sapphire explained.

"Don't apologize." Ruby said trying to calm down Sapphire.

"We can't lose Steven." Sapphire held onto Ruby tightly while crying.

"It's Rose's choice." Ruby put down Sapphire and started crying herself.

"It's all my fault." Sapphire cried into her hands.

"It's not your fault!" Ruby yelled in frustration.

"I should have showed how much I care for Steven." Sapphire felt horrible.

"We. We should've showed how much we care for Steven." Ruby wasn't going to let Sapphire take all of the blame.

"We need to show Rose that we need Steven." Sapphire wiped away her tears.

"How do we do that?!" Ruby yelled.

"She is upset of what happened earlier." Sapphire explained. "We need to show her how Steven brings us together." Sapphire thought.

"Pearl wants Rose." Ruby grabbed her hair in frustration.

"Pearl is upset of what she did to Steven." Sapphire explained. "Besides it's three against one." Sapphire slightly smiled and floated over to Ruby.

"Three against one?" Questioned Ruby confused.

" There is us two and Amethyst." Sapphire cupped Ruby's face with her small hands. "It would be seven if you included Greg, Lapis, Peridot and Connie." Sapphire kissed Ruby.

"What are we suppose to do. Tell rose that we want Steven back?" Ruby knew the plan wasn't going to be that simple.

"We have to show her how much we care for and need Steven." Sapphire looked into Ruby's eyes.

"We can do this." Ruby smiled lifting Sapphire into the air making then fuse.

"We can do this." Garnet repeated Ruby's words to herself.

With Peridot and Rose….

"I failed to ask you why Steven has retreated to his gem." Peridot looked at Rose kind of suspicious now.

"It's a long story." Rose frowned a little.

"I have time." Peridot responded sitting next to Rose.

"You really want to know?" Rose questioned.

"Yes." Peridot rolled her eyes.

"Well Steven was poofed from a corrupted gem. When he was inside our gem he chose for me to be regenerated over himself." Rose frowned.

"How is that even possible?" Peridot couldn't understand.

"Steven wasn't suppose to be possible. I believe when that happens anything can happen." Rose shrugged.

"So you're here now?" Peridot questioned.

"Not exactly." Rose replied. "I was back before he got poofed again." Rose frowned.

"Is no one protecting him?!" Peridot screamed. "How did he get poofed this time?" Peridot asked now very curious.

"Pearl got very upset that I was gone again. She said some pretty hurtful things to everyone." Rose looked down at the floor.

"So Pearl protected him from a corrupted gem, but didn't do a very good job?" Peridot couldn't think of what Pearl had to do with his poof.

"Pearl did it." Rose teared up.

"What!" Peridot yelled.

"Pearl was upset and-" Rose was cut off again.

"I don't care! That clod is even a traitor to her own team!" Peridot blurted out.

"Peridot, please calm down." Rose knelt down to Peridot's height.

"Don't tell me to clam down!" Peridot yelled.

"That's why Steven might not come back." Rose frowned.

"He is too hurt to come back?" Peridot was furious.

"No. No, I just think that they really do need me." Rose was conflicted.

"What about Lapis, Greg, Connie and I?" Peridot questioned looking at the Rose Quartz gem.

"I never thought about all of you." Rose frowned. "Who is Connie?" Rose asked curious.

"Steven's girlfriend or something." Peridot didn't know the true meaning behind the word.

"Steven has a girlfriend?" Rose got stars in her eyes.

"Well she is a girl and his friend. I believe it's girlfriend." Peridot was wrong, but not too far off at the same time.

"I have to met her." Rose stood up again.

"Wait a minute!" Peridot yelled even though Rose was right there. "You have to bring Steven back." Peridot was lost without him and Lapis.

"I'll think about it." Rose didn't know if bringing Steven back was a good idea.

"You have to." Peridot begged.

"Peridot, it isn't safe for Steven here." Rose explained.

"Everyone is protecting him." Peridot was confused.

"Homeworld is out to get me. Which means they are out to get him." Rose was lost.

"He knows how to handle Homeworld." Peridot stated getting annoyed.

"I think he can handle it , but he is not taking the blame for me and for what I've done." Rose explained.

"He has to come back." Peridot's voice cracked.

"Tell me where I can find Connie. I want to speak with her." Rose softly said seeing Peridot'd side of everything.

"I don't know where to find her." Peridot really didn't know.

"I'll find her, I'm sure." Rose smiled and petted Peridot's hair.

"Steven better back when you're don't talking with Connie!" Peridot needed to get the last word.

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry if this chapter was weaker. It will get better over time hopefully.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	12. Not A Competition

_**An: I am so so sorry. I know I said the schedule was every other day, and it is. I just got caught up with exams at school and didn't have a whole lot of motivation, but it's back! It is now summer and school is done as of now. I should be uploading according to schedule. If you read any of my other stories, tell me what one you would like for me to upload and add to the schedule. Unless you just want me to upload to this one for the time being. Thank you for all your reviews I appreciate it. Please leave reviews, it keeps me motivated to write.**_

* * *

"Peridot?" Garnet questioned coming out of the burning room.

"What do you want?" Peridot was still furious.

"Do you know where Rose is?" Garnet asked. "I need to speak with her." Garnet looked down at Peridot.

"She left to go see Connie." Peridot replied.

"Oh." Garnet backed up a little.

"This is all your fault." Peridot pointed at Garnet angrily.

"Peridot, I'm trying to get Steven back." Garnet replied.

"You're their leader." Peridot stated.

"Yes I am their leader, but I had no control over Pearl." Garnet already blamed herself a lot for this.

"You should've stopped her from doing this to Steven!"Peridot raged.

"You're right. I should've stoped her." Garnet took off her shades showing her eyes.

"Now Steven is gone." Peridot paced around.

"I have a plan." Garnet wiped her tears away.

"What is your plan?" Peridot asked.

"We have to show Rose that we need Steven and that Steven brings us all together." Garnet put back on her shades.

"Why would I trust you with this? You didn't help him from Pearl." Peridot stated.

"I felt unstable." Garnet never thought of how it looked to Steven.

"I still protected Steven and you guys from Yellow Diamond." Peridot did try to persuade Yellow Diamond into stopping the cluster.

"With fusion it's different." Garnet frowned looking down at Sapphire's gem.

"How so?" Peridot questioned.

"It's like you freeze. There is a war inside your mind." Garnet kept looking at Sapphire's gem.

"I think I kind of understand?" Peridot was unsure of herself.

"I know it's hard to understand. I feel terrible of what happened to Steven. We need to get him back." Garnet stated adjusting her shades.

"What's that?" Peridot was distracted.

"What?" Garnet asked.

"That purple thing." Peridot pointed to something purple sticking out from under a pillow on the couch.

"I believe it's Amethyst's gem." Garnet walked over and picked it up.

"Why has she retreated to her gem?" Peridot freaked.

"Her and Pearl got into a fight." Garnet frowned while holding onto Amethyst's gem a little tighter.

"Not only did that traitor hurt Steven, she hurt Amethyst!" Peridot screamed causing Pearl to exit her room.

"Peridot, you're making too much noise!" Pearl sounded like her normal self in a way.

"You hurt them." Peridot pointed but soon felt Garnet's hand on her shoulder as if she was trying to hold her back.

"Rose could be back." Pearl smiled. "I promised myself that I would always protect Rose." Pearl looked at Garnet who promised the same thing. "Don't you forget that you promised that as well." Pearl smirked looking straight at Garnet.

"I did promise that." Garnet handed Amethyst's gem to Peridot and folded her arms. "I also promised Rose that I would protect Steven." Garnet strongly stated.

"Who cares about Steven!" Pearl laughed. "Rose is so much stronger and smarter." Pearl said with passion.

"I care about Steven!" Peridot blurted out soon covering her mouth with one of her hands.

"What has gotten into you?" Garnet frowned.

"Rose is back…again!" Answered Pearl.

"One minute you want Steven then you want Rose." Garnet formed fists.

"Rose is our leader. She has gave our lives a whole new meaning. I respect her." Pearl smiled.

"Steven gave my life a whole new meaning." Peridot added.

"Rose would have done much better." Pearl smiled again.

"This isn't a competition between Rose and Steven. They are not the same being!" Garnet shouted in anger.

"Rose saved many lives while Steven plays useless, time wasting video games!" Pearl yelled back.

"Steven is a teenage boy. They play videos games." Garnet explained.

"He has powers that he fails to use most of the time." Pearl laughed a little.

"Steven has gotten so much better with his powers. He has powers that we have not seen from Rose." Garnet was furious with the way Pearl was speaking of Steven.

"Rose just didn't share those powers with us. There is no possibility of him having more powers." Pearl folded her arms as if she were right.

"He is a fusion between Rose and Greg. Greg's human D.N.A mixed with some of Rose's powers." Garnet was correct.

"You don't know that's true." Pearl rolled her eyes.

"It seems to be correct." Peridot added in making them both turn toward her.

"What would you know?" Pearl questioned with a smirk.

"Steven is very special. I have learned many things from him. He has taught me how humans live and what it's like to be free." Peridot smiled a little. "From what I know, he looks up to you Pearl. He thinks of you as someone called a mother. He told me that once." Peridot blushed a little.

"Just because I looked after him doesn't make me his mother." Pearl was like a mother to him along with Garnet. "I only looked after him and cared for him because he had Rose's gem." Pearl was like that in the begging, but she started to gain a love for Steven as if he were her son.

"You could not tell that to his face. You know very well that you have found a love for him." Garnet took off her shades.

"I could look at him straight in his eyes and tell him that." Pearl slightly felt like crying when she said that.

"Why are you even acting like this? This is ridiculous." Peridot learned what ridiculous meant from Steven.

"Peridot is right for once. Let's just move on and forget about Steven. It's not like he had a good purpose anyway." Pearl walked back into her room to think about things.

"I can't believe her. She acts like Steven didn't mean anything!" Garnet yelled feeling unstable again.

"Garnet, are you okay?" Peridot questioned, not seeing the leader of the crystal gems like this.

"She is lying! She has to be." Garnet completely ignored Peridot. "This isn't her!" Garnet split up into Ruby and Sapphire again.

* * *

 _ **Ps: Read my note at the top please.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	13. Girlfriend

_**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. I know Pearl is very out of character, but it's kind of the point. She is not herself. I have plans for the future chapters. It will hopefully come together in the end. I'm sorry if Pearl isn't what you wanted her to act like, but you know how she gets with Rose in actual episodes. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews. I'm very happy you are all enjoying this fanfic! Schedule is still every other day.**_

* * *

"Where are you going?" Questioned Priyanka.

"I'm going to go see Steven." Connie answered her mother.

"Is everything okay?" Priyanka saw the worry on Connie's face.

"He usually would have texted me to come over a few days ago, but I never received a text from him." Connie thought out loud.

"I'm sure he is okay. You know how teenagers are with losing their cell phones." Priyanka slightly laughed to lighten the mood.

"He would've stopped by to tell me that. Maybe he got busy with missions." Connie was very worried.

"I can drive you there." Priyanka told Connie.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Connie asked slightly confused.

"I took the day off. They are training a new doctor today anyway." Priyanka causally grabbed her car keys.

"A drive would be nice." Connie smiled getting into her moms car.

Priyanka drove for a little bit. You would think Steven lived closer with how much time they spent together, but Steven usually picked up Connie on Lion. Connie thought of all the possible things that could have happened to him, good and bad.

"Is this close enough?" Priyanka was parked in front of the Big Donut. "I can walk you to the door if you would like." Priyanka mostly said that to make sure Connie was okay.

"No thank you mom, but thank you for the drive." Connie got out of the car not closing the door yet.

"If you need me, just call me. Please text me every now and then." Priyanka's over protectiveness came in.

"Okay and thank you again." Connie slammed the door shut so it would close all the way.

"They grow up so fast." Priyanka said to herself while driving away.

"Maybe he is at the Big Donut." Connie walked over to the front door. "Even if he isn't, I could just pick him up a donut." Connie smiled thinking of how much Steven loves donuts.

"Hi Connie." Sadie smiled. "What can I get you today?" Sadie questioned seeing the worry on Connie's face.

"Has Steven been around here lately?" Connie asked.

"Now that you mention it, no." Sadie frowned a little. " I hope he is okay." Sadie looked down at the floor.

"He is probably just sick or something. I will bring him a donut." Connie got a little more worried.

"Here is his favorite." Sadie put Steven's favorite donut into a bag.

"How much will that be?" Connie asked digging through her pocket for change.

"It's on the house." Sadie handed Connie the bag with a smile.

"Wow, thank you Sadie!" Connie smiled taking the bag and walking out the door.

"Have a good day!" Sadie yelled before the door shut behind Connie.

"That was so nice of Sadie." Connie said to herself looking down at the the bag without paying attention to where she was going. Suddenly she walked into to someone. "Oh I am so sorry, I-" Connie looked up and was shocked.

"It's okay." Rose smiled.

"You look familiar." Connie was trying to think of where she saw this women until she spotted the gem.

"Do I?" Rose asked confused.

"Y-your gem. It's just like Steven's." Connie dropped the bag with the donut in it.

"You must be Connie." Rose smiled putting out her hand for a hand shake.

"T-That's me." Connie awkwardly smiled while shaking Rose's huge hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet one of Steven's friends." Rose smiled letting go of Connie's hand.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to…come back." Connie didn't want to sound rude.

"Anything is possible with Steven." Rose giggled to herself a little. "Want to go sit out on the beach with me?" Rose asked kindly.

"S-Sure. I have to go give this donut to-" Connie looked at Steven's gem again.

"It's okay. He is safe inside our gem." Rose smiled picking up the bag with the donut in it Connie had dropped.

"Right. I'm sorry I-" Connie looked at Rose who held out the bag to give to her.

"No need to apologized." Rose smiled handing Connie the bag.

"So you're Steven's mom." Connie walked with Rose to the beach.

"Yeah, I'm Steven's mom." Rose smiled softly with her eyes.

"Steven poofed?" Connie asked while sitting next to Rose on the sand.

"Yes, he did poof." Rose frowned a little.

"When is he coming back?" Connie asked looking at her gem that sat where her belly button would be.

"I-I don't know." Rose saw Connie staring at her gem.

"I guess it's all new, so you wouldn't know when he would exactly regenerate." Connie literally thought Rose didn't know.

"So you're the famous Connie." Rose smiled changing the topic.

"I wouldn't say famous." Connie blushed a little.

"Peridot was telling me about you." Rose smiled. "You're Steven's girlfriend, correct?" Rose wanted to know.

"I wouldn't call myself his...I am his friend." Connie's cheeks were very red.

"Greg was my boyfriend." Rose smiled kind of knowing the term boyfriend and girlfriend. "We got married so I believe that makes him my husband?" Rose questioned unsure of herself.

"That is correct. Greg is your husband." Connie smiled.

"Are you and Steven going to get married some day?" Rose asked not really understanding the whole marriage thing.

"We're friends." Connie corrected Rose.

"Friends can get married." Rose laughed.

"That's not how it works exactly." Connie was sweating.

"Well you both love each other." Rose smiled at the word love.

"In a friendly way." Connie corrected Rose again getting more sweaty and red.

"I can see it in your eyes." Rose looked down at Connie.

"See what in my eyes?" Connie was very nervous.

"I can see that you love Steven." Rose answered. "I have been on Earth for while, I know how love looks and feels." Rose did know a lot about love.

"Two people have to be in love in a relationship. It can't be one sided." Connie rubbed her elbow awkwardly.

"So you don't love Steven?" Rose asked confused.

"No. No, it's not that." Connie grabbed onto the sand tensely.

"Then what is it?" Rose was full of questions.

"He might not love me." Connie tensed up a little. She loved Steven with all of her heart.

"This is a joke right?" Rose laughed knowing what a joke meant from Greg.

"This isn't a joke?" Connie said confusedly.

"Steven loves you." Rose saw how tense Connie was. "You must be the girl he was always talking about." Rose smiled once again.

"What did he say?" Connie jumped up.

"I don't remember. It was a faint memory that I came across." Rose just confused Connie even more. "I may not know Steven a whole lot, but he loves you. I could tell the way he missed you inside our gem." Rose put her hand on Connie's shoulder.

"He was back?" Connie got distracted by Rose's words.

"He was back, but got poofed again." Rose looked down at her stomach.

"He was poofed twice?!" Connie yelled feeling like it was her fault some how.

"He's okay now." Rose grabbed Connie's hand gently and placed it on her gem. "He's in there." Rose whispered and softly smiled.

"The gems weren't fast enough with the corrupted gem?" Connie asked blushing again. She had never felt his gem before.

"It's a long story." Rose looked at Connie.

"I have time to hear-" Connie was cut off by the arguing of Ruby and Sapphire in the Temple.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	14. Left In The Dark

_**An: I'm so happy many of you enjoy this story. Thank you for letting me share it with you. If you want to message me or see what I'm up to, you can always follow me on my Instagram gems_crystal_ . I hope to hear from some of you, I'm active on there. Please leave reviews, they keep me motivated to write. Schedule is still I update ever other day.**_

* * *

"Ruby we have to stay strong." Sapphire looked at Ruby.

"We keep falling apart!" Ruby yelled in frustration. "Our love is falling apart." Ruby collapsed to the floor.

"That isn't true Ruby and you know it." Sapphire floated over to Ruby who laid lifeless on the floor.

"Then why can't we stay together like we usually are?" Ruby moaned.

"We keep thinking negative things." Sapphire explained. "We are overwhelmed." Sapphire sat down next to Ruby on the floor.

"This is all Pearl's fault. We would be Garnet right now." Ruby hit her fist off the floor in anger.

"We need to think about things. We need to calm ourselves down before we become Garnet again. It's the only way we'll be stable." Sapphire frowned and rubbed Ruby's back.

"I can't stand to be apart from you Sapphire." Ruby sat up facing Sapphire.

"I know. I can't stand to be apart from your either." Sapphire softly smiled.

"If we fuse now, would we fall apart?" Ruby asked cupping Sapphire's face.

"Sadly, yes." Sapphire tried to turn her head, but Ruby turned her face toward her again gently.

"I'm done with Pearl being so…cruel!" Ruby quickly stood up.

"I am too, but we can't do anything about it." Sapphire floated in the air.

"We should poof her." Ruby held up her fist.

"We can't." Sapphire floated onto the couch.

"Why not?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"She is still family to us." Sapphire was back to her stoic self.

"Family doesn't hurt family. She hurt Steven and Amethyst. She isn't family." Ruby clenched her teeth.

"We would be no better than her if we poofed her." Sapphire stated.

"I don't care. She needs time to think without Rose being around." Ruby thought.

"I see your point, but it wouldn't go well. Rose may get upset." Sapphire responded.

"Rose should be upset that Pearl poofed her son!" Ruby yelled grabbing onto her hair.

"Ruby, she is very upset." Sapphire looked at her gem. "You saw the way she acted when she regenerated." Sapphire turned her head away.

"She wants to keep Steven in her gem." Ruby paced around.

"She wants him to be safe." Sapphire frowned a little.

"He has a life here on Earth." Ruby stomped her foot.

"I understand that Ruby. There is nothing we can do, but show Rose how much everyone cares for Steven." Sapphire just wanted Steven back.

"How can you be so calm over this!?" Ruby went back to her famous line.

"There is no sense of me wasting my energy being upset over this." Sapphire always put feelings aside.

"We are talking about Steven here!" Ruby stomped even louder. "This isn't about Pearl using us. This is about Steven's life." Ruby was surprisingly being the more sensible one.

"I know this is about Steven. There is no point in wasting emotions on this." Sapphire started freezing a little. "The damage has already been done." Sapphire was becoming frozen again.

"Not to interrupt your little game here, but Amethyst's gem is glowing." Peridot didn't know what was happening with Ruby and Sapphire.

"This isn't a game!" Ruby yelled looking over at Sapphire. She noticed that Sapphire was freezing again. "Sapphire!" Ruby yelled running over to the couch unfreezing her.

"Ruby!" Sapphire yelled shocked.

"You were freezing again." Ruby wiped away some of her tears. "What is happening to us?" Ruby asked feeling empty.

"I-I don't know". Sapphire admitted.

"Whoa, what did I miss?" Amethyst said causing everyone to look at her.

"Amethyst!" Ruby and Sapphire smiled.

"Amethyst, you're back." Rose stood in the doorway.

"R-Rose, I'm sorry about before." Amethyst felt ashamed of acting that way in front of Rose.

"Oh Amethyst." Rose held onto Amethyst tightly.

"Why is Connie here?" Peridot pointed at Connie who stood behind Rose.

"We haven't seen you in a while." Ruby and Sapphire smiled but soon frowned knowing the reason why.

"I just haven't heard from Steven in a while. I was getting worried." Connie blushed a little walking out from behind Rose.

"Isn't Connie just wonderful!" Rose smiled letting go of Amethyst.

"Steven thinks highly of her." Sapphire smiled.

"She was also his first fusion." Ruby added in while looking at Rose.

"Steven can fuse with humans?!" Rose had stars in her eyes.

"I called them Stevonnie." Amethyst remembered that day.

"How adorable!" Rose laughed.

"Are you guys all forgetting the big issue here?" Peridot hopped down off the coffee table.

"What issue?" Rose asked confused.

"Oh I don't know." Peridot sarcastically said. "Maybe imprisoning Steven inside your gem!" Peridot blurted out.

"He is safe in there." Rose teared up a little, she was very sensitive.

"What are you talking about?" Connie questioned.

"She doesn't know?" Peridot laughed a little to herself.

"What don't I know!" Connie yelled shocking everyone.

"It may be best not to tell her." Sapphire floated over to Connie, gently placing her hand on Connie's shoulder.

"I need to know what's going on!" Connie was thinking all of the worse things.

"I can't tell her." Rose looked away not being able to face Connie.

"What are you guys talking about?" Amethyst also had no idea.

"You need to tell us." Connie was calming down just a little. She felt a little better knowing that she wasn't the only one who was left in the dark.

"I can't." Rose had tears falling down her face.

"Peridot, you've been here all day!" Lapis yelled entering the house.

"This isn't the best time Lapis." Peridot responded nicely trying not to upset Lapis.

"Steven isn't back yet?" Lapis questioned looking around at everyone.

"I'm afraid not." That was all Rose could manage to say.

"And why are you two split up?" Lapis questioned looking down at Ruby and Sapphire.

"We need some time apart." Ruby frowned looking over at Sapphire.

"You guys are all so crazy." Lapis rolled her eyes not knowing what she just walked into.

"I'm sorry I was gone for a while, I needed to think things over and-" Greg walked into the house.

"Greg." Rose looked at Greg who looked tired and weak.

"What did I just walk into!?" Greg voice cracked a little. He was in rough shape.

"Just tell me what is happening!" Connie demanded getting tired of all of this.

"Please tell me Steven is okay." Greg fell to his knees preparing for the worse.

"You clods need to communicate more." Peridot was tired of all this as well.

"I can't tell you." Rose looked at Greg then at Connie.

"You could start a rebellion and shatter a Diamond, but you can't say a few simple words as to what is going on!?" Lapis was fed up with this.

"Steven would have wanted you tell us." Connie was thinking of what Steven would have wanted.

"I will tell you. Just everyone sit down and let me explain." Rose knew there was no way of getting out of this one.

"Please let Steven be okay." Greg whispered to himself.

* * *

 _ **Please read my authors note at the top.**_

 **Thanks for reading!**


	15. Protecting Him

_**An: I'm glad you're all enjoying my fanfic. It means the world to me! Thank you all so much for the reviews and support with my fanfic. If you would like to contact me or see what I'm up to you can find me on Instagram gems_crystal_ Please leave reviews and your idea, it keeps me motivated to write.**_

* * *

Rose had no other choice than to tell them that she was going to be there and not Steven. She couldn't live with herself knowing all the trouble and hurt she has caused.

"I have made a decision." Rose started talking.

"Wait." Sapphire called causing everyone to look at her.

"What is it Sapphire?" Rose asked seeing worry on her face.

"Please don't go through with it." Sapphire was not her normal stoic self.

"I already chose this Sapphire." Rose frowned.

"Rose, please reconsider." Sapphire put her bangs to the side showing her eye.

"What is happening?" Greg whispered to Connie.

"Sapphire can see into the future, right?" Connie already knew the answer.

"I think so." Greg shrugged.

"Then that is the answer." Connie thought Sapphire saw the future and was trying to change it.

"I have considered all of the options. There are so many bad things." Rose looked down at the floor.

"Could you please just tell us already?" Lapis sighed.

"Sapphire." Ruby slightly smiled at Sapphire's attempt. Ruby held out her hand for Sapphire to hold onto.

"I tried." Sapphire covered her eye again and tightly held onto Ruby's hand.

"I know and I love you even more for that." Ruby blushed forgetting that everybody was staring at them.

"Are you two done your weird relationship stuff?" Peridot looked at them.

"Yes." Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other and blushed.

"You all know how Steven is inside my gem right now?" Rose looked around and received nods from everyone. "Well I have chose for him to stay there." Rose finally told them.

"What?" Connie thought she didn't hear Rose correctly.

"This isn't what I initially wanted, but you must understand that this is much safer for him." Rose really did think she was keeping him safe.

"Rose, that is our son." Greg had tears streaming down his face.

"That's why I'm keeping him safe." Rose smiled a thought of how at peace Steven would be.

"What?" Amethyst's voice cracked.

"I know it is a big shock to you." Rose understood. "I have caused a lot of trouble and Steven shouldn't have to deal with my mistakes." Rose explained.

"What happened to you wanting someone who could grow and be whoever they wanted to be?" Greg questioned in a calm tone not wanting to yell at Rose.

"I realized that he can't be who he wants to be." Rose rubbed her gem. "He had to deal with what I left behind." Rose never wanted Steven to have to deal with any of it.

"I knew this planet was a waste of time." Lapis formed fists. "I only stayed because of Steven." Lapis looked over at Peridot.

"What about me!" Peridot got distracted by Lapis's words.

"I learned to like you as well." Lapis blushed a little. "But that isn't the point." Lapis quickly snapped out of it.

From what I learned here on the Earth is that you can't just toss away a humans life." Lapis strongly stated.

"He is still here with us." Rose looked down at her gem again.

"Not physically." Connie frowned. "He does have a normal human life." Connie and Steven did many things together that normal humans would do.

"But he is out on missions and the Diamonds are after me, which mean they are after him." Rose explained her view of everything.

"He enjoys the missions." Sapphire looks at Ruby for some back up.

"He use to beg us every single day to come with us on missions." Ruby nodded to Sapphire.

"He has gotten way good too." Amethyst added in not having correct English.

"I know he has." Rose smiled. "But even I struggled against the Diamonds." Rose looked around at everyone.

"Rose he has saved me from the Diamonds." Greg was proud of Steven. "He even went as far as sacrificing himself to save us humans and the Earth." Greg explained.

"That is what worries me." Rose saw the hurt and anger on everyone's faces. "I won't allow him to pay for my mistakes." Rose strongly stated

"We don't want that either." Sapphire looked over at Connie who just stood their silent.

"You are keeping him prisoner in your gem?" Lapis slightly laughed knowing how it felt to feel trapped.

"I promise to you that it is peaceful in there." Rose would never want him to be trapped. "It's beautiful in there." Rose smiled.

"I was trapped in a mirror for thousands of years. It wasn't beautiful at all." Lapis clenched her teeth. "Not everything is beautiful like you say." Lapis looked around at everyone. "I don't know how you did it, but you managed to get everyone to believe you about Homeworld." Lapis wasn't going to sugar coat any of this.

"Lapis." Peridot reached her hand out.

"Don't Lapis me." Lapis back away from Peridot's hand. "How are you okay with all of this? Don't you guys care about Steven?" Lapis questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Of course we care about Steven." Greg spoke up after moments of silence.

"It's Rose's gem. We can't tell her what to do with it." Ruby answered looking at Rose.

"I'm not trying to keep Steven away from you. I'm trying to protect him like you all did." Rose felt bad she wasn't there for Steven.

"This isn't the way to do it." Connie finally spoke up after her being silent for a while.

"Connie I wouldn't-." Amethyst put her hand on Connie's back.

"No Amethyst." Connie moved away from her hand. "This isn't the way to protect Steven." Connie strongly stated again.

"But he is safe in our gem." Rose was confused.

"But he is a human. Humans don't belong in gems. They belong here on the Earth." Connie was making a very strong point. "Look around. This is where Steven lives. He does human things here." Connie motioned her hand around the room for everyone to look around.

"This decision was very hard for me to make." Rose began to talk. "I didn't want to hurt any of you or make you think I did this out of selfish reasons." Rose looked around at her family. "This is what I had to do. You guys always went on about how much you miss me and how much you need me. I'm here now." Rose opened her arms for a group hug.

This is not what they meant by wanting Rose back. They would never take away Steven's life for Rose's. Sure they missed her and weren't very careful with their words around Steven, but they meant no harm. Clearly those words did do a lot of harm.

They all joined the group hug except Lapis. They joined only knowing they weren't going to change her mind easily. It would take time and in the end, it would be her choice and not theirs.

* * *

 _ **Schedule is still I upload every other day.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	16. Memories

_**An: Wow, thank you for all of your support. It means a lot. I'm sorry if the chapters are shorter than most people's fanfic. If I stick to around what I usually do, I can update this every other day. If you want longer chapters I won't be able to update as soon. Tell me your opinions on this. Oh and I usually have the next chapter ready from the one I just updated. I just edit it and post it on the correct day so I don't get behind. Please leave reviews, I love to hear from all of you!**_

* * *

Steven was left with nothing inside Rose's gem. All he had was his thoughts. His very deep, dark thoughts.

"I wonder when she is coming back." Steven thought. He didn't know that Rose changed her mind and that he would be stuck there.

Rose didn't know what would happen inside of her gem when she wasn't there. The last little bit of her was gone. It was just Steven.

"Everything keeps getting darker." Steven looked around at the clouds. It was just like Rose's room except you couldn't tell it what you wanted. "I wonder if the gems miss me." If only Steven knew the trouble they were going through to get him back.

The room was getting darker as each minute passed. The gem was originally programmed for Rose, it was only suppose to belong to Rose. The gem never detected Steven.

"It's so boring in here. How did mom stay in here for so long?" Steven thought while sitting down with his face in his lap.

Rose gave up her physical form for Steven all those years back. Her mind stayed in the gem. She made a projection of herself for Steven when he retreated into their gem. Now that her mind was gone, it was empty.

"I wish things didn't have to be this way." Steven frowned. "I wish I wasn't so selfish." He blamed himself for everything.

Steven was truly trapped in the gem. His mind can't be at peace like Rose thinks. He is organic. His form is stuck their along with his mind.

"I wonder if this is how Lapis felt." Steven remembered that day he let Lapis out of the mirror.

Suddenly a projection showed on a grey cloud. It was a memory of him letting Lapis free.

"Whoa." Steven stood up staring at his memory. "This is so cool!" Steven jumped. "I remember mom showing me when the gems found my gem." Steven remembered.

Rose could control what she saw and what she didn't. The only memories she could show we're happy ones. When Steven retreated to their gem for the first time, she could show the gems finding him. It changed when Steven was with her.

"Lapis use to be so angry." Steven thought. "I want to see Lapis laughing." Steven smiled waving his hand like his mother once did to show a memory.

When Steven waved his hand it showed Lapis drowning him and Connie. He could only see bad memories.

"No! I want to see Lapis laughing." Steven wanted to forget that memory. He couldn't. "Just stop!" Steven closed his eyes.

The cloud with the memory disappeared. Inside the gem was even darker than before.

"Why does this look so different from when mom was here?" Steven questioned uncovering his eyes. "Something is wrong." He stood there looking around at the darkness.

"Why would you give up your physical form for a human?!" Memory Pearl screamed.

"Pearl?" Steven turned around to see another cloud with a memory projecting onto it.

"Isn't it wonderful how humans can grow? Just look around." Memory Rose said with only her hand and Pearl showing on the projection. "I want this more than anything." Memory Rose hugged Pearl.

"These aren't my memories." Steven keep looking at the projection. "They are my moms." He realized that everything was out of Rose's eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Memory Garnet's voice was heard behind Rose.

"Positive." You could tell Rose was smiling even though you could only see her hands and Garnet now.

"You can't go!" Memory Amethyst came flying in shape shifted as an Owl.

"None of them really wanted me." Steven had tears building up in his eyes watching one of Rose's memories.

"I still have nine months." Memory Rose looked around at everyone. They all looked so hurt.

"That's like a second!" Memory Amethyst's voice cracked.

"What if this doesn't work?" Memory Pearl asked Rose.

"Garnet, what is the possibility of this working?" Memory Rose asked Garnet.

"There is a twenty-five percent chance of this working." Memory Garnet replied. "Rose, just know if this doesn't work out you may never be able to come back and if it does work you still may never be able to come back." Memory Garnet explain.

"Let's let fate decided." Memory Rose opened her arms for a group hug, which everyone joined.

"There was a very low chance of me being able to be here." Steven wiped away some tears that found their way out of his eyes. "Mom risked her life knowing that I might not even be possible." He felt even worse about everything.

The gems were different back then. Rose was all they knew. They looked up to her and followed in her footsteps. Without Rose they felt lost.

"I can't believe you're leaving for a stupid human baby!" Memory Amethyst seemed to be in her room. It was a lot neater. A new memory popped up.

"There's more!" Steven yelled not wanting to see or hear it anymore.

"Amethyst, you're going to be an older sister." Memory Rose explain.

"What's that?" Memory Amethyst asked.

"You can look after her or him. They will look up to you." Memory Rose explained to the best of her ability.

"You can't leave us. I need you." Memory Amethyst cried.

"I will always be with you." Memory Rose whispered .

"She looks so different." Steven kept watching the projection of one of Rose's memories. "They all do." He never realized how different they are and act now that Rose was gone. "They look…older, but gems can't age." Steven couldn't understand why they all look so much older from the memory.

The gem was not going to be peaceful. It was going to get darker as the memories went on. The memories were to get worse and worse. It was to torture Steven. He wasn't safe in there. He was safer on the Earth. It really was like being a prisoner.

* * *

 _ **Sorry this chapter was updated a few hours behind schedule. I had a busy day and couldn't make it back to my computer until now.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	17. Unanswered Questions

_**An: Thank you for all of the support. I'm happy you're enjoying my fanfiction, it means a lot to me. This chapter may look shorter, but I promise that it isn't. The paragraphs are just bigger in case you were wondering. Please leave reviews, it keeps me motivated to write! Also, Happy Canada Day!**_

* * *

Pearl knew she wasn't herself. She knew that what she was doing was wrong. She couldn't take back all of those things she said and did. It would make her seem like a fool.

"How did I get myself into this?" Pearl buried her face into her legs. "I'm happy you're back, but It wasn't worth losing Steven." She was referring to Rose.

Pearl loved Steven with all she had. Sure she only protected him when he was younger because he had Rose's gem, but she found a love for him like Garnet said. It wasn't about Rose's gem.

"It isn't fair." Pearl whispered to herself. "This isn't fair!" Pearl screamed dramatically. "I was finally moving on." Pearl really was. She just needed a little more time. "Then you came back and I lost all of my progress." Pearl admitted as she sat on a platform she created in her room.

Rose was always all she ever wanted. She fought and risked her life all for Rose. She thought that just maybe Rose could have loved her the way she loved humans, but that wasn't the case. Rose only saw beauty in the Earth and humans.

"I wonder if she ever thought about how I felt." Pearl questioned to herself. "Did she ever love me like I love her? Did it ever cross her mind?" Pearl never got closure. "Or was it just Greg who got in the way." Pearl did blame Greg for the longest time, but she soon realized that Greg loved Rose just as much as she did.

Steven helped her with Greg. He made her open her eyes and see that Greg had feelings too. She never thought much of humans so she never paid too attention to them, but when Steven was born she was forced into it. She had to learn how humans live and how to be a good caretaker. She did it all for Steven.

"I ruined everything that I have accomplished. My relationship with Steven and Greg are ruined because of me. I also hurt all of their feelings!" Pearl cried out dramatically. "Steven will never forgive me for this." Pearl had tears dripping down her face.

Steven could see the beauty in everything just like Rose. He always gave chances. He even gave Jasper a chance after she had hurt him. Pearl shouldn't be the one to break his chance giving, but she might be.

"I wonder what you're thinking right now." Pearl was referring to Steven. "Are you more hurt from my words or my actions. I should have never poofed you." Pearl admitted. "Steven, I promise to you that I wasn't myself. Rose took over my emotions. She was gone for so long and I never thought she could come back, but she did." Pearl explained as if she was talking to Steven.

Rose coming back was a one percent chance, not even. She was never suppose to be able to come back. Rose gave up her physical form for Steven, but she some how could share it with Steven. Things never made sense when it came to Steven.

"I wish I could take back all the horrible things I said to you or about you. You are smart and you are strong." Pearl wish she could just talk to Steven. "You called me a mother to Peridot. I always thought of you as my son. I'm honored you would call a Pearl like me a mother." Pearl always thought less of herself because she was meant to be servant.

"I can't even tell Rose this. She would be heartbroken that I would rather you here." She could never tell Rose. "It's nice to have her back, but I'd never trade your life." Pearl couldn't believe she poofed Steven herself.

When Pearl poofed Steven, she went against everything. She was suppose to protect Steven. She made a promise to Rose that she would protect him.

"I can't believe this is happening. This feels like I'm having one of those dreams." Pearl put her hand up to her gem. "Does Rose think lowly of me now?" Pearl kept questioning things. "I hurt her son." Pearl whispered putting her hand to her mouth in shock. "This isn't me!" Pearl stood up quickly. "This isn't who I am!" She looked around at all of the water that surrounded her.

If only Pearl knew how much trouble she really did cause. Rose wasn't changing her mind anytime soon about Steven.

"Am I really this bad? I use to be so perfect and put together, now I'm this." Pearl pointed at her reflection in the water. "I'm a pathetic Pearl who can't do anything without a owner." She could never get her mind set out of being a servant on Homeworld. "Now that Steven's gone, what do I live for?" Pearl enjoyed doing things with Steven. He made her feel special like Rose once did in the past. "How do I make this up to Rose and Steven? Rose seemed to have forgave me." She didn't really know if Rose was still mad with her.

Steven made everyone feel special in their own way. He was always kind and caring. The gems took advantage of that most of the time without realizing it. He always kept to himself and acted like he never heard what they had said about wanting Rose. When he actually wanted answers they would never give them to him.

"I should have just told you everything that your mother did." Pearl wish she could go back in time. "If I would have known you wanted to train, I would've trained you along side Connie." She always thought she knew everything Steven was doing. "If I would have paid more attention to you, you wouldn't have got poofed in the first place." Pearl was in the blaming process now.

Everyone was blaming themselves for Steven getting poofed. Pearl at the time was focused on Rose. Rose always took over her mind. She just always wanted to be loved by her. They were together for so long then she just disappeared. It took a big toll on all of them, but Pearl only thought about herself.

"Do they still consider me a Crystal Gem? Or am I just a lost Pearl without an owner?" Her thoughts were taking over. "I need to talk to them, all of them. I can't do this. Rose may get hurt from my words and I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I already can't." Pearl didn't know what she was going to do. "I don't deserve to be free, living on the Earth. I should be back up in Homeworld serving the Diamonds like I was meant for." She had a lot of thinking to do and she had a lot of bad thoughts.

Everything was coming to an end. Pearl had second thoughts of being on the Earth with her friends. Ruby and Sapphire couldn't be stable enough to be Garnet. Lapis was possibly going to fly away back to Homeworld again. Peridot was lost without Steven and didn't feel safe. Greg was a wreck. Connie was depressed losing the love of her life and is to find out that Pearl was responsible for it. Rose felt terrible about her choice, but she wasn't going to change her mind anytime soon.

* * *

 _ **Schedule is still I update every other day.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	18. Deep Thoughts

_**An: Thank you for all the support. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please leave reviews, they keep me motivated to write.**_

* * *

Connie wanted to stay there with everyone, but her mom would get worried about her. She wanted to get Steven off her mind anyway, so going home was best for her.

"Connie." Greg's voice was weak. "Would you like me to drive you home?" Greg asked weakly.

"No, my moms coming to pick me up." Connie looked down at her phone. "She should be here any minute." She looked at her messages.

"I wanted to make sure you got home safe." Greg answered back.

"Thank you for the offer." Connie thanked Greg.

"No prob Bob." Greg smiled a little, but soon found himself frowning because that's what Steven usually said.

"Oh I think my moms here!" Connie heard honking and looked around at everyone. Only Greg, Rose, and Amethyst were left in the room.

"It was nice meeting you, Connie." Rose waved Connie goodbye.

"Yeah, y-you too." Connie didn't want to seem rude.

"I can walk you to your mom." Greg stood out on he deck with Connie. "It's pretty dark out there." Greg explained. "Besides I have to go out there anyway. My van is out there." He parked farther away than usual.

"Sure, that would be nice." Connie answered hearing the hurt in Greg's voice.

"Great." Greg smiled trying to not sound so weak and hurt.

Greg walked Connie to her mom. There was awkward silence throughout the walk. They were both in deep thought.

"Thank you Greg for walking Connie over here." Priyanka was grateful that Greg cared about her daughter's safety.

"It was my pleasure." Greg responded waving Connie and her mom off.

"How is Steven?" Priyanka asked seeing hurt on Connie's face.

"He isn't coming back for a while." Connie answered.

"Why is that? Is he on a vacation with his aunts again?" Priyanka referred to the gems as aunts.

"No. I mean yes he is on vacation." Connie lied not wanting to explain it all and have her mother freak out while driving.

"For how long?" Priyanka asked still with her eyes on the road.

"I have no idea. He may never come back." Connie answered.

"I'm sure he will come back." Priyanka thought Connie was over exaggerating.

"You don't know that." Connie sat there with her arms crossed.

"You're right, I don't. I'm sure Steven would not have got up and left without telling you." Priyanka after time came to liking Steven.

"Yeah." Connie respond not wanting to talk about it anymore.

Priyanka and Connie's drive home was silent. Priyanka saw that Connie was tense about Steven leaving and didn't want to upset her anymore.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." Connie told her mom as she entered the house.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!" Priyanka yelled to Connie so she would hear her.

"I'm old enough to remember." Connie smiled a little. This was one of their inside jokes.

"You're always gonna be my baby girl." Priyanka laughed entering the house behind Connie.

"And you're always going to be my mom." Connie laughed a little and hugged her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight." Connie whispered in her moms ear.

"Goodnight. I love you." Priyanka answered back letting go of Connie.

Connie went up the stairs to get ready for bed. She wanted to have a nice hot bath before bed. It always made her feel better feeling the hot water against her skin.

"Why did you have to leave." Connie looked into the mirror. "I care about you." Connie turned on the hot water in the bathtub. "If only you knew how much I care about you." Sighed Connie pouring bubble bath in the water.

Connie slowly got undressed so the water would be prefect for her to sit in. This was one of her favorite things to do after training or a day with Steven. She was all alone with just her thoughts. She always thought about how much she loves Steven. How much she just wanted to come out and tell him, but she was always afraid it would ruin their friendship.

"Your mom told me you loved me." Connie smiled and blushed a little while sitting in the bath. "She knows I love you now." Connie played with the bubbles. "I wonder if you heard what I said while in your gem." Connie questioned.

Connie always was deep in thought while she took her baths. No one was their to interrupt her thoughts or tell her that they were stupid. This was her safe place from everything.

"I hope you're okay in there, you must be lonely." Connie frowned at the thought of him being all by himself. "You know when your mom put my hand on your gem, it was like I could feel you." Connie blushed. "Why did you have to be so careless on your mission. If Iwas there, I would have helped you. We are a team after all." Connie closed her eyes and laid back into the warm water.

Connie remembered that day she went over to train with Pearl. She remembered seeing his gem just sitting there lifelessly. The gems didn't want help from her so they pushed her away and told her that it would be best to go home. She listened, but she shouldn't have. She should have stayed there and waited for Steven to come back.

"I'm so stupid!" Connie tensed up slamming her fist into the water causing a huge splash. Water was everywhere. "I should have been there for you. I'm a terrible friend." Connie looked around at the mess she has caused. "I promised you that I would always be there for you." Connie rubbed her forehead.

She knew Rose came back out of the gem. She would have been there for that. She deeply regretted listening to the gems.

"I wonder how you got poofed the second time. Were you scared?" Connie talked to herself. "Did it hurt." She kept questioning. She realized she needed more answers, but she wasn't going to go back to the Temple. It was too hard for her to see what Steven left behind.

"I also could have helped you with the second time you poofed. I would have saved you and I would have been your knight." Connie was angry with herself. "You didn't even text me to tell me that you were back!" Connie was now angry at Steven. "I would have been there the moment you called me." Connie stood up getting ready to get out of her bath.

Connie felt lost like everyone else. Steven was the one who held everything together. He was always there for everyone. When he needed them the most, they weren't there to help him.

"None of this should have happened." Connie dried herself off. "Right now I would be sleeping over at your house watching some dumb movie we found." Connie felt she was the one to blame for everything. "Then we would laugh our heads off at how dumb it is. Secretly you actually found a love for the movie like you do everything else." Connie was thinking about how their night would have gone. "Except me." Connie still couldn't believe that Steven loved her more than a friend.

"Connie are you done in there?" Priyanka knocked on the door a little worried.

"I'm just getting dressed." Connie snapped out of her thoughts while she put in her pjs.

"Okay, just checking." Priyanka noticed Connie was in there longer than usual.

Connie cleaned up the mess she had made with the water. It was some how another reminder of Steven.

"Goodnight Mom!" Connie yelled while existing the bathroom.

"Sweet dreams Honey." Priyanka called back feeling relieved that her daughter was okay.

Connie laid in her bed with her eyes wide open. She couldn't stop thinking about Steven.

"I will get you back some how, I promise." Connie's voice cracked as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Schedule is still I update every other day.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	19. My Hero

_**An: I hope you all enjoy how this story is coming along. I'm sorry if these chapters a little slower, but it will pick back up in the future. Thanks for all your reviews. Please leave reviews. I love to read them and they keep me motivated to write.**_

* * *

Connie woke up the next morning feeling tried than she did before she fell asleep. It was a rough night.

"How am I still this tired?" Connie slowly opened her eyes getting them use to the bright sun that was beaming in her room.

"Kiddo, are you awake?" Doug knocked on her door gently.

"I am now." She slightly smiled while yawning.

"I made pancakes for breakfast." Doug opened the door and looked at his beautiful daughter.

"Sounds great! I'll be down in a minute." Connie smiled looking at her dad. She never saw him as often. He was always working.

"Alright, I'll dish you up some." Doug tried to play it cool as he left to go get Connie's plate ready.

"He's so…silly." Connie laughed to herself feeling a little better and forgetting about Steven for a brief moment.

Connie quickly threw on some clothes and brushed her tangled hair roughly. It was like it was a normal day. She made her way down to the kitchen when it hit her. She saw a picture of Steven and her together from the night he stayed over with Greg.

"Right." Connie frowned slowly making her way to the kitchen.

"How many pancakes do you want?" Doug asked not noticing the change in Connie's mood.

"Umm…two." Her mind was on something else.

"Coming right up." Doug said with a huge smile. He missed seeing his daughter.

"Thanks." She yawned and sat down at her spot.

"I made it extra special today!" Doug shaped the pancakes into stars.

"That's cool." Connie wasn't really paying attention. She rested her head on her hand.

"Here you go kiddo." Doug put the plate in front of Connie and also poured her a glass of orange juice.

"They're…stars." She frowned slightly, but made sure to hide it from her dad.

"Isn't that cool! One of the guys at work, his wife is a great cook. He was telling me how she always shapes her pancakes." Doug rambled on while Connie was lost in thought.

"That's great Dad." Connie forced a smile. "Where is mom?" She picked up her fork and poked the star shaped pancake which only reminded her of Steven more.

"She was called in on an emergency." Doug said with his mouth full.

"Oh." Connie poked her pancake more.

"I'm sure everything is alright. Are you going to eat your-" He was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

Connie wasn't hungry anymore. She didn't feel right about Steven being trapped in his gem. Something felt wrong.

"I'm going to have to head out. They need me in at work. One of the guys got sick." Doug grabbed his coat which reminded Connie of Stevonnie and the race with Kevin. "Are you okay here alone? Your mother should be home in a few hours." Doug looked at Connie.

"Yeah I'm fine." Connie smiled and pretended to eat a piece of her pancake.

"Call me if you need anything." Doug grabbed his phone along with his keys off the table and kissed Connie on top of her head.

"I will." She rolled her eyes without her dad noticing.

"Bye." Doug said as he shut the front door behind him.

This is all Connie needed. More time alone so she could think about Steven. Now there was nothing to distract her or take him off her mind.

"You can't be safe in there." Connie looked down at the star pancake she had been poking. "You're a human who needs to be here on the Earth with other humans." She stood up and grabbed her plate. "Next time I see you, if I ever do…which I will. I'm going to give you the tightest hug and tell you how I feel." Connie promised herself. "I'm sorry Dad. I'm sure the pancakes were good." She frowned as she scraped the pancakes on her plate into the garbage.

She didn't know what to do with herself anymore. She always was with Steven on her free time. Maybe her mother was right when she said she spends an unhealthy amount of time with him.

"I miss our stupid little texts. I feel like I have taken everything for granted." Connie rinsed her plate off and put it in the dishwasher. "I know your mom is doing this out of love. She wants to be able to protect you from what I understand, but what is she trying to protect you from?" She went on her phone scrolling through pictures. They were all of her and Steven. "I feel like I'm missing something of what happened." Connie did feel like she wasn't told the whole truth. "This feels wrong." She stopped at a picture of her and Steven having a picnic.

Connie knew she wouldn't be able to just go over to Steven's. Everything there reminded her of him. She had pictures of them together at her house and she had posters and her phone that all reminded her of Steven. The temple was where Steven lived. Everything he did and everything that he owned was there.

"It's not right to go over to your house, knowing that you're not going to be there waiting for me." Connie went back upstairs to her room. "You were my only friend." She tossed her phone onto her bed and picked up a photo of her and Steven. "You are also the only one I have ever fallen in love with." She caressed Steven's cheek in the photo.

Steven was so beautiful to her. His mind was just so beautiful. The way his lips fit around the words that came out of his mouth. How he would just wake up and look so perfect. She noticed all the small details.

"You always want to protect me. You would risk your life if you could save mine. It was just like the first time we met. You tried to push me out of the way of that falling boulder. You didn't know if your bubble would form." Connie remembered back. She wasn't suppose to be thinking about him. She was suppose to be forgetting.

Connie took sword lessons from Pearl because she wanted to be able to protect Steven and become a Crystal Gem. She always found swords intriguing. It was nothing like the movies and shows she watched though. She wanted to be his hero and his knight, but he always ended up being her hero.

"You are my hero Steven Quartz Universe." Connie blushed as she flopped onto her bed with the photo on her chest where her heart is.

* * *

 _ **Schedule is still I update every other day.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	20. Unforgivable Mistakes

_**An: Thank you for all of the reviews. I appreciate them a lot! I hope you still all are enjoying this story. Please leave reviews. I love to read them and they keep me motivated to write.**_

* * *

"Can we try to fuse?" Ruby looked over at Sapphire who sat on Steven's bed.

"Sure. It may not work." Sapphire floated off the the bed and went next to Ruby.

"Umm." Ruby stood there awkwardly. They always fused naturally out of love.

Sapphire started humming their song like she once did when they first formed Garnet. Ruby joined along and started slow dancing with Sapphire. They began to glow.

"Garnet, you're back!" Amethyst smiled watching the whole thing from the kitchen.

"Howdy." Garnet smiled feeling great to be back.

"Are you stable?" Amethyst asked feeling a little worried.

"Not completely." Garnet walked down the stairs to give Amethyst a hug.

"I'm sure you'll work it out." Amethyst smiled and gave Garnet a hug. Deep down she really missed her.

"It feels great to be back." Garnet waved her hand over her eyes making her shades appear.

"Rose is out on the beach if you want to see her." Amethyst felt like things were slowly coming back together.

"I can talk to her when she comes in. I haven't seen you in a long time." Garnet looked down at Amethyst.

"It isn't the same without you here." Amethyst felt safer.

"I need to talk to you." Pearl came out of her room. The room felt like ice when she entered the Temple.

"This isn't a good time." Amethyst was seeing Garnet shake.

"It is highly important." Pearl didn't notice Garnet shaking.

"We can stay together." Ruby said from Garnet.

"I-I can't." Sapphire responded back from Garnet.

"I know we can do this." Ruby said back.

"N-No." Sapphire answered back making Garnet fall apart again.

"Sapphire." Ruby went over to Sapphire who had her hands over her eye.

"Look what you did!" Amethyst yelled in frustration.

"I didn't know." Pearl felt bad.

"It's okay. We can try again later." Ruby held Sapphire in a tight embrace as they both sat on the floor. "I pushed us too hard into forming Garnet." Ruby's voice cracked.

"It wasn't you." Sapphire took her hands away from her eye and held Ruby back tightly.

"I shouldn't have pushed us." Ruby frowned petting Sapphire's hair.

"I promise that it wasn't you Ruby." Sapphire looked at Pearl from behind Ruby's shoulder.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted you two." Pearl frowned. She had never saw Ruby and Sapphire like this.

"I think it would be best if you just left!" Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"I came out here to apologize." Pearl was nervous. She didn't want to start another fight.

"The damage has been done." Sapphire let go of Ruby hesitantly.

"I would still like to apologize." Pearl did really feel sorry for all of the trouble she caused.

"An apology won't make up for Steven's life!" Ruby yelled standing up.

"Yeah!" Amethyst joined in crossing her arms.

"That wasn't me back there!" Pearl tried to defend herself.

"I don't believe that." Ruby was furious. She not only ruined Garnet, she took away Steven's life.

"I mean it." Pearl rubbed her arm nervously.

"You said this all before." Ruby stated.

"I didn't have time to think." Pearl backed up a little.

"There shouldn't be a question about Steven's life." Sapphire stood up along side Ruby.

"I know. I made a mistake." Pearl thought her admitting that she made a mistake would make things better.

"I am understandable when it comes to mistakes. We all make them, but this was no mistake. You poofed him making us loose him." Sapphire grabbed onto Ruby's hand.

"We all made a promise to Rose that we would protect him." Ruby added in. "I don't know about you, but I love that boy very much." Ruby looked over at Sapphire knowing she felt the same way.

"I love him too." Pearl knew deep down that she loved Steven.

"You poofed him." Amethyst put Pearl back into reality. "This isn't going to fix itself." She was becoming more mature.

"Is everything okay in here? I heard yelling and thought I should check it out." Rose entered the Temple.

"E-Everything is fine R-Rose." Pearl smiled nervously hoping Rose didn't over hear any of it.

"Here she goes again." Amethyst mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"What do you have in your hand?" Sapphire asked trying to change the subject.

"It's a shell! Isn't it neat?" Rose smiled with stars in her eyes showing everyone.

"It is pretty." Ruby looked at Sapphire intending that she was pretty as well.

"One of a kind." Sapphire smiled back at Ruby not knowing if she was really referring to the shell or Ruby.

"Where did you find this one?" Amethyst asked so she didn't feel left out.

"It was down near the shore." Rose grinned.

"Cool." Amethyst didn't really care, but also didn't want to be rude.

"Steven use to go down the the beach when he was little and collect them." Pearl forgot how uneasy everyone was over the topic of Steven. "He would then give us the ones he found. We use to always sneak them back to the beach so he could collect more." Pearl then noticed the look on everyone's faces. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Pearl stuttered as she got cut off by Rose.

"It's okay. I think it's really cute that Steven would collect these amazing objects for all of you." Rose lightened the mood again.

"He was so amazed by them too." Pearl smiled resembling how much Rose and Steven were alike.

"Have you two tried to fuse again?" Rose asked changing the subject.

"We tried-" Sapphire began to speak.

"But we're not ready yet." Ruby finished Sapphire's sentence.

"It takes time." Rose felt bad that they weren't stable enough to fuse. "You will fuse again some time." Rose reassured them.

"We hope so." Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other.

"Amethyst." Rose looked over at Amethyst who was sitting on a stool in the kitchen.

"Yes?" Amethyst responded.

"Would you like to come with me to find Greg?" Rose asked seeing that Amethyst looked bored.

"Uh, sure." Amethyst tried to act cool. She did want to spend more time with Rose and possibly change her mind about Steven.

"Do you know where he would be?" Rose asked.

"Probably in his van." Amethyst shrugged as she hopped off of the stool.

"Do any of you want to come?" Rose turned around before she shut the door.

"I think It's best if I stay here." Sapphire said seeing that Amethyst wanted to spend time with Rose.

"Me too." Ruby also noticed.

"I have some things to clean up." Pearl really meant she had some explaining to do to Ruby and Sapphire.

"Okay." Rose smiled as she waved goodbye. Her and Amethyst went on a hunt to find Greg.

* * *

 _ **Schedule is still I update every other day.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading!**_


	21. Old Times

_**An: Sorry if this story seems to be going slow at the moment. I promise you that more exciting chapters are coming up! These chapters will come together in the end. Thank you for all your reviews. I love reading them! Please leave reviews, they keep me motivated to write.**_

* * *

"Do you know where his van would be?" Rose asked. Rose remembered his van, they spent a lot of time together there.

"I don't know." Amethyst answered. "Maybe at his Car Wash?" Amethyst questioned.

"I do remember him parking his van there." Rose giggled from past memories.

"Then it's probably there." Amethyst walked beside Rose on the beach.

"You have grown so much." Rose started talking. "You have such long hair and you act more… what's the word." Rose was sort of rusty with words.

"Mature." Amethyst stopped walking.

"I believe that is the word." Rose stopped as well.

"I had to grow up. Steven was born and he was the youngest." Amethyst never shared these thoughts with anyone.

"You still are my sweet little Amethyst." Rose smiled trying to lighten the mood like she always did.

"I had to be there for him. I was there for him." Amethyst was sharing her thoughts. "The others think I'm just lazy and don't care about anything, but I do. I care about Steven." Amethyst smiled a little.

"Oh Amethyst." Rose knelt down to give a Amethyst hug. "I knew you would be a good sister to him. I never had a doubt." Rose brought tears to Amethyst's eyes.

"He needed a balance in his life. I am the fun one." Amethyst wiped away her tears before they could escape her eyes. All she ever wanted to hear was that she was doing a good job.

"It fits you." Rose loved seeing how all of them changed for Steven. How they all protected him and cared for him. That's what she missed out on and that was another reason she is keeping him inside their gem. She thinks she's protecting him.

"'Thanks. Now let's go find Greg." Amethyst grabbed ahold of Roses's hand and started running down the boardwalk.

"Careful Amethyst! You might fall." Rose always acted like a mother to Amethyst.

"Nah, we're okay." Amethyst giggled.

"Alright." Rose agreed knowing that if she fell and got hurt she could just heal her with her tears.

"I see his van." Amethyst stopped running and pointed to his van.

"Good eyes." Rose petted Amethyst on top of her head.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Amethyst questioned awkwardly.

"No, please come." Rose smiled and waved her hand as she jumped and floated over to Greg's van.

"Whatever you say." Amethyst smiled and jump floated over there as well.

"Is he inside there?" Rose questioned looking at the van. It brought back so many memories.

"I think so." Amethyst laughed a little to herself hearing Greg's snores.

Rose tapped on the van gently, but nothing happened. She kept calling his name and nothing happened.

"Here, try this." Amethyst jumped on top of Greg's van and started stomping.

"Hey! I'm sleeping here!" Greg pushed open the back doors and ran out of his van to see who it was.

"It's just us." Rose smiled kneeling down.

"I'm sorry Rose. You never know who is trying to break in." Greg rubbed the back of his neck nervously and laughed.

"We didn't mean to scare you." Rose looked into Greg's eyes. Those were the eyes she fell in love with.

"Sorry dude for jumping on your van. It was the only way to wake you up." Amethyst apologized, but didn't really care.

"It's alright." Greg yawned still feeling tired. "What…what brings you here?" Greg felt awkward around Rose even though she was his wife.

"I wanted to speak with you." Rose answered.

"About?" Greg questioned.

"Steven." Rose's face went serious.

"Oh, right. Could you just give me a moment?" Greg asked.

"Sure." Rose giggled a little.

Greg wanted to look more presentable around his wife. He also wanted to be comfy in the back of his van. He wasn't so sure he was ready to talk about Steven.

"What's he doing in there?" Amethyst questioned while kicking a rock.

"I don't know exactly." Rose smiled. Greg was so cute.

"Are you sure you want me here? I think you should talk to Greg in private." Amethyst more so felt awkward being there.

"Maybe you're right." Rose looked at Amethyst.

"I'll go wait for you on the boardwalk." Amethyst was slightly sad that she didn't get to speak with Rose as much as she wanted to.

"I shouldn't be too long." Rose waves Amethyst goodbye.

"I'm all ready!" Greg jumped out in a new outfit. He was wearing a sweater and jeans.

"Wow." Rose has stars in her eyes. "Aren't you hot in that?" Rose understood a lot about humans.

"Kind of, but it's a nice hot." Greg smiled. It felt like old times.

"Okay." Rose laughed.

"Do you want to sit in the back of the van and talk to me?" Greg turned his head towards the back doors of his van.

"I was thinking we could watch the stars like we use to." Rose looked at Greg and smiled.

"That sounds even better." Greg smiled back at Rose. She was just as beautiful as he remembered.

Greg and Rose laid on the grass that grew next to the car wash. They looked up at the shining stars together.

"This is nice." Rose laid on her side facing Greg.

"Just like old times." He smiled.

"About Steven." Rose began to talk. "I'm not trying to keep you from him." She felt like he was upset with her.

"I know Rose. You're trying to protect him." Greg laid on his side facing Rose.

"It's just that everyone else got to protect him." Rose explained. "This is my way of protecting him." Rose looked down at her gem. "Am I doing the right thing?" Rose asked looking deeply into Greg's eyes.

"I-I can't tell you that. It's your choice Rose and if you are doing the right thing, you will know. You can feel that you are." Greg wanted to hug his son so bad and tell him how much he cares and loves him, but he knew Rose felt like she was doing the right thing.

"You always give great advice." Rose admired that about Greg.

"You think so?" Greg smiled.

"I know so." Rose laughed.

Greg felt the urge to tickle her and hear her laugh. They use to attack each other with tickles all the time. This to Greg, seemed like a perfect time.

"I'm going to tickle you!" Greg rolled over quickly and started tickling Rose.

"Haha, stop!" Rose uncontrollably laughed. "Greg!" Rose kept laughing.

"Hehe, say the magic words." Greg laughed along with her. Her laugh was so pure and beautiful.

"Please stop!?" Rose kept laughing as Greg tickled her.

"Nooo." Greg wasn't going to stop ticking her until she said the magic words.

"Please stop tickling me, Mr Universe!" Rose and Greg had an inside joke.

"Sure, Rose Quartz." Greg laughed and stopped tickling her. "Did you want to stay the night?" Greg asked Rose.

"I would, but Amethyst is waiting for me." She remembered.

"Maybe another time?" Greg kissed her cheek.

"Of course." Rose laid there watching Greg.

It was just like before Steven was born. Just him and Rose with no one in the way…expect Pearl. He kind of liked Rose being back, but he had a hole in his heart. He missed Steven.

* * *

 _ **Schedule is still I update every other day.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	22. Sorry Isn't Enough

_**An: Thank you for all of your reviews. I'm thinking of starting to write for my other fanfics. I may work them into the schedule somehow. Please leave reviews! They keep my motivated to write.**_

* * *

Lapis and Peridot went back to the barn. It was the only place they knew that was safe. It was something they shared together.

"Lapis!" Peridot looked at Lapis who was about to fly away.

"I can't stay here!" Lapis yelled. She felt like crying.

"Why not?" Peridot asked.

"You know why." Lapis forced her tears back into her eyes.

"We can talk about this." Peridot didn't want to lose someone else she cared for.

"This is a stupid planet." Lapis was about to fly off.

"Don't go." Peridot grabbed Lapis's hand.

"You should come with me." Lapis turned around and looked down at Peridot's hand. "We can go back to Homeworld!" Lapis never gave up on the idea of being back on Homeworld.

"We would be shattered." Peridot whispered squeezing Lapis's hand tighter.

"Not If we explain what happened." Lapis slightly smiled.

"I called Yellow Diamond a clod!" Peridot was still uneasy over the whole thing.

"Just say they made you say it all." Lapis really wanted to go far away.

"Lapis, this is our new home." Peridot pulled Lapis towards her a little bit.

"Steven was my new home." Lapis let go of Peridot. "He saved me. He cared for me." Lapis fell down to the ground crying. "Now I can't save him." Lapis whispered while crying on the ground.

"Steven is a good reason why I love it here on the Earth." Peridot laid down on the ground next to Lapis. "He may be gone for now, but we can get him back." Peridot held Lapis in a embrace. "We will tell that war criminal that she messed with the wrong gems." Peridot smiled a little trying to cheer up Lapis.

"You never get old." Lapis laughed a little wiping away her tears.

"You have me here." Peridot stood up. "I will always be here if you need anything." Peridot held out her hand to help Lapis up.

"Come here you!" Lapis pulled Peridot back down on the ground. "Where did all of this come from?" Lapis laughed feeling a lot better.

"My heart?" Peridot was confused.

"Good one." Lapis laughed.

"Wow, thanks." Peridot thanked Lapis even though she didn't know why.

"We should head over there right now!" Lapis was determined to get back Steven.

"What if they are out on a mission?" Peridot questioned feeling a little nervous.

"I don't think they have been out on missions in a long time." Lapis now was questioning it. "Anyway, who cares! I will give that war princess what she deserves!" Lapis smirked.

"I don't think you understood what I meant." Peridot didn't want to fight Rose. She just wanted to talk. After all it would be like attacking Steven.

"Don't be such a new gem!" Lapis was much older than Peridot.

"But I was made not too long ago." Peridot was a younger gem.

"Enough wasting time! Let's go!" Lapis grabbed Peridot's hand and ran to the warp pad.

"Lapis!" Peridot yelled as she was being dragged away.

Lapis was determined to get Steven back. She wasn't going to go in easy. No words would explain how she felt. In her eyes Steven saved her so she is going to save him. He was trapped in that gem and she knew it.

"Where is your leader!" Lapis yelled at Pearl.

"We're right here?" Ruby looked confused.

"I mean your actual leader." Lapis looked around.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled.

"I think she means Rose." Pearl stated the obvious.

"She went to go see Greg with Amethyst. She should be back anytime." Sapphire didn't think this was worth arguing over.

"Why do you want to see her?" Ruby was suspicious.

"To get Steven back." Lapis looked at Peridot who was still recovering from being dragged by her.

"I'm just going to come out and say I'm sorry to you two as well." Pearl made the mistake of not knowing that Lapis had no idea how Steven ended up in his gem.

"Pearl!" Sapphire bite her lip seeing all of this happening.

"Did I say something wrong?" Pearl looked at Sapphire with a confused looked.

"Why would you be sorry?" Lapis was now suspicious.

"For poofing Steven." Pearl didn't know that Lapis didn't know.

"Pearl!" Peridot yelled seeing the hurt and anger on Lapis's face.

"She didn't know." Pearl came to a realization.

"You…You are the cause of all of this?!" Lapis yelled letting go of Peridot. "I should have know. This all makes sense." Lapis laughed in pain.

"I'm sorry." Pearl really was sorry.

"You not only kept me trapped in that mirror, but you trapped Steven in that gem." Lapis slammed her fist down on the counter.

"It wasn't what I intended." Pearl didn't know how to handle this.

"You did this on purpose so you could have your precious leader back." Lapis words stung.

"This is enough!" Ruby shouted not wanting a fight.

"I came here to put some sense into your leader." Lapis kept talking. "I guess I have to talk sense into you too." Lapis had an evil look on her face.

"The damage has been done. There is no need for a fight." Sapphire cut in.

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded her head.

"Lapis, I meant we could talk about this." Peridot came out from behind Lapis.

"She poofed him!" Lapis turned around to look at Peridot with a furious look. "Does that bother you at all!" Lapis yelled at Peridot.

"Y-yeah." Peridot felt like crying.

"Then let's do something about it!" Lapis laughed a little.

"I apologized." Pearl looked around at everyone.

"Sorry isn't enough." Lapis clenched her teeth.

"I didn't know Rose would keep him in there. I was expecting him to regenerate, not Rose." Pearl was telling the truth.

"I don't care about what you did or didn't know. He poofed because of you!" Lapis pointed straight at Pearl.

"We can handle this in a different matter." Pearl was scared of Lapis.

"I don't think we can." Lapis cracked her knuckles.

"Lapis, please!" Peridot looked up into Lapis's eyes.

"Who's side are you on?" Lapis questioned.

"Steven shouldn't have been poofed by Pearl." Peridot began to talk. "But this isn't the way to handle this." Peridot learned a lot from Steven.

"You didn't answer my question." Lapis kept looking at Peridot.

"I'm not on anyone's side." Peridot backed up feeling like she shouldn't have gotten involved.

"Lapis." Garnet spoke shocking everyone.

"You just randomly fused?" Lapis was confused.

"Yes." Garnet was still very unstable. "You don't need to do this." Garnet took off her shades. "Steven wouldn't have wanted this." Garnet knew Steven very well.

"I want to do this." Lapis wanted to poof Pearl. "Steven wouldn't have wanted to be trapped inside his gem." She stated.

"We're back!" Rose smiled as she entered the Temple.

"Perfect." Lapis smiled.

* * *

 _ **Schedule is still I update every other day.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	23. Ice Cold

_**An: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope this is getting more interesting to you. Thank you for all of the reviews. It means a lot to me. Please leave reviews, it keeps me motivated to write!**_

* * *

"Peri! Lapis!" Amethyst smiled not noticing what was happening. "Oh." Amethyst looked around at everyone.

"Is there something wrong here?" Rose questioned with her soft voice that usually put everyone at ease.

"Lapis found out about how Steven was poofed." Garnet started shaking a little.

"I'm so sorry." Rose looked a Lapis. "I should have told you." Rose looked over at Pearl.

"I'm sorry I have caused all of this pain." Pearl apologized honestly.

"We should get some fresh air." Lapis went out onto the beach to be near the water.

"Garnet, are you okay?" Amethyst whispered as they all walked out onto the beach behind Lapis.

"No, but I need to be here." Garnet stated confusing Amethyst.

"Why?" Amethyst whispered, but Garnet already caught up with the others.

"We can talk this out." Rose smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"You've done enough talking." Lapis rolled her eyes.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Pearl shouted.

"I am allowed to say what I want. There isn't any rules here on the Earth." Lapis sort of smiled using that as an excuse.

"She does have a point." Amethyst shrugged.

"Amethyst!" Pearl yelled.

"Oh shut up!" Amethyst was still furious with Pearl.

"Everyone, please let's just calm down." Rose softly smiled.

"Would you stop it with your act!" Lapis was sick of everything.

"What are you talking about?" Rose was very confused.

"Steven is trapped in your gem!" Lapis wanted everyone to believe her. She knew he was.

"His mind is at peace, I assure you." Rose reassured everyone.

"How do you know for sure?" Lapis questioned causing everyone to look at Rose.

"My mind was at peace there. Steven's will be too. I promise." Rose looked down at her gem.

"Steven is different. He isn't like all of you." Lapis looked around at everyone.

"That's what makes him so special." Pearl smiled.

"Pearl?" Rose was shocked by Pearl's words.

"Yes?" Pearl answered.

"You think he's special." Rose teared up.

"Of course I do." Pearl hugged Rose.

"He's very special." Garnet added.

"If you guys think he's so special, then why is she here and not him?" Lapis pointed at Rose.

"Good observation Lapis." Peridot added in making Lapis smile a little.

"He isn't safe here. I'm protecting him." Rose let go of Pearl and went closer to Lapis.

"The only reason he isn't safe here is because of you!" Lapis yelled in frustration. "Why aren't you understanding this?" Lapis questioned.

"I realized that." Rose looked at the ground. " It is another reason to let him stay in our gem." She smiled.

"You don't understand!" Lapis shouted.

"What doesn't she understand?" Pearl cut in.

"I know how this works. I was trapped in a mirror for thousands of years." Lapis crossed her arms.

"What about it?" Amethyst asked.

"I was still alive. I wasn't gem shards." Lapis explained. "Just like how Steven is alive in there." Lapis was piecing together her explanation.

"I still don't get ya dude." Amethyst kicked a rock.

"I think what Lapis is trying to say is, Steven is trapped in your gem. Therefore, his organic part of him is stuck." Peridot explained. "When Lapis was put into the mirror, everyone must of thought she was cracked the whole way through." Peridot held onto Lapis's hand to comfort her. " She was still living in her gem. The mirror caused her to be stuck there. In this sense, Rose is the mirror." Peridot looked up at Lapis. "Please correct me if I'm wrong." She got a smile from Lapis.

"I'm lost." Amethyst blurted out.

"Steven's mind is at peace." Rose got a little worried.

"I'm done playing this game." Lapis raised her hand which made a water hand in the ocean.

"Please." Rose formed her shield.

"Why would I spare you?" Lapis laughed to herself.

"Don't touch her!" Pearl's protectiveness came in and she spawned her spear.

"I'm done." Lapis crashed her water hand onto Rose, but Garnet jumped in the way and punched it with her gauntlets.

"You're still protecting her after keeping Steven prisoner?" Lapis questioned.

"We are a team." Amethyst went beside Garnet and Pearl who stood in front of Rose.

"We are the Crystal Gems." Pearl smiled looking. Down at Amethyst.

"We'll always save the day." Garnet smiled at Pearl.

"And if you think we can't." Amethyst joined in.

"We'll always find a way. That's why the people of this world believe in-" They all sung together expect Rose because she don't know the words.

"Garnet." Garnet smiled.

"Amethyst." Amethyst nodded her head.

"Pearl." Pearl also smiled.

"Peridot." Peridot stood along side them.

"Greg." Greg watched the whole thing.

"And Rose." Rose blushed.

"And Steven!" They all sung together.

"I'm not fighting against all of you." Lapis was upset that Peridot left her.

"We know." Peridot smiled.

"But you're fighting against Steven." Garnet looked straight at Lapis.

"I'm not fighting him! I'm fighting for him." Lapis was confused.

"If you hurt Rose's gem. You're hurting Steven." Pearl looked back at Rose realizing she could have hurt her too when she poofed Steven.

"It's not the same!" Lapis yelled.

"They both share that gem. If you crack it, it hurts both of them." Garnet explained.

"I never thought about it like that." Lapis put down her water hand.

"That's why I came over here with them." Peridot went back over to Lapis and hugged her.

"Thank you all for stopping me." Lapis was still angry with Rose and Pearl.

"Everything thing will be okay." Greg sighed in relief. He came back to talk to Rose again.

"I'm surprised you're here." Rose looked into Greg's eyes.

"Like dude we just saw you." Amethyst put away her whip.

"I wanted to talk to you again." Greg explained.

"You still poofed Steven." Lapis walked over to Pearl.

"Before you two start about that. I have important information." Garnet spoke in a serious tone causing everyone to look at her.

"What is it G?" Amethyst was the first to speak.

"Please, share with us." Rose smiled a little.

"Lapis and Peridot have a strong point." Garnet began. "Steven's physical form is organic. Is his organic body there?" Garnet questioned Rose.

"Y-Yes. I had made a projection of myself for him." Rose forgot about all of this.

"Then I'm afraid there is a chance he is stuck there." Garnet said in disbelief.

"What?" Greg's face dropped.

"Something's wrong." Rose panicked as she put her hand on her gem.

"What is it Rose?" Pearl asked worried.

"My gem. I-It's ice cold." Rose looked around at everyone's reaction.

"Let me feel." Greg put his hand on Rose's gem. "Wow! This is cooler than a freezer!" Greg jerked his hand away the moment he felt it.

"This isn't good." Garnet thought. "Rose, I'm afraid that you're going to have to poof." Garnet took off her shades.

"No." Pearl had tears steaming down her face. She knew something was wrong with Steven, her baby.

* * *

 _ **Schedule is still I update every other day.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	24. Suffering

_**An: Thank you for all of the support. I'm happy you enjoy this fanfic. If you ever want to contact me or want to know more about me, check out my Instagram gems_crystal_ (I post Steven Universe quote collage edit things.) Please leave reviews! I love hearing from you and they keep me motivated to write!**_

* * *

Steven was tortured in his gem. Memories after memories played that he couldn't control.

"S-stop." Steven clutched his stomach and curled up into a ball on the black floor. "I-I can't h-handle this a-anymore." Steven shivered. It was ice cold.

The gem became darker and colder as each memory passed. It tortured Steven's mind.

"Rose, are you sure this is a good idea?" Memory Greg talked as another memory appeared on the black clouds.

"I'm positive." Memory Rose smiled.

"I need you here. I don't think I'm ready to be a single father." Memory Greg stressed. He was very different back then.

"You won't be doing it alone silly!" Memory Rose laughed.

"Who else is there?" Memory Greg freaked out.

"You have Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl of course." Memory Rose would never understand how hard it would be to look after a child.

"They don't understand anything about humans!" Memory Greg stated.

"They will learn. It takes time." Memory Rose kissed Greg on the cheek.

"We can't go through with this Rose! I love you and I'm not losing you to a baby!" Memory Greg blurted out without thinking of what he said.

"You aren't losing me! I will always be with you and Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl." Memory Rose stated.

"We still have time to make this decision." Memory Greg felt bad about yelling at her.

"Actually." Memory Rose started talking. "I'm already pregnant." Memory Rose looked into Greg's eyes.

"What!" Memory Greg was shocked.

"We're going to have a baby." Memory Rose cried and laughed with joy.

"This can't be happening." Memory Greg could only think about losing Rose.

"Aren't you happy?!" Memory Rose laughed.

"Y-yes and no!" Memory Greg saw that Rose wasn't getting the point.

"Why wouldn't you be happy? We have talked about wanting a baby before." Memory Rose stopped laughing.

"I meant like later on when we're both ready." Memory Greg looked up at Rose.

"What I learned. You can never be ready." Memory Rose understood this.

"You do make a good point and good song lyrics!" Memory Greg was happy and shocked over Rose's announcement.

The memory vanished and the gem was getting ready for another one. The room was colder and darker than before.

"Y-you didn't e-even want m-me as w-well." Steven shivered. It was so cold that his tears turned into ice. "I t-thought you a-always wanted m-me." Steven never thought Greg didn't want him.

"This doesn't have a great possibility." Memory Garnet's voice was heard from behind Steven. Another memory popped up.

"I will take the risk." Memory Rose wasn't going to give up on having a baby.

"What are we going to do when you're gone?" Memory Garnet had taken off her shades.

"What we usually do, but without me." Memory Rose gave Garnet a hug.

"What if the Diamond's come back to the Earth." Memory Garnet knew that she would have to take over as leader.

"They won't come back. They have lost so much here." Memory Rose let go of Garnet. The memory was blurry from Rose's tears that had formed.

"This isn't a good idea. I beg of you to stay here on the Earth." Memory Garnet sounded so different.

"I will be here with you." Memory Rose wiped away her tears.

"You can adopt a human baby and still be here." Memory Garnet put a lot of thought into it.

"I want to have a baby with Greg. The baby will grow up and have all of you and be so unique and beautiful." Memory Rose was never going to give up on her baby.

"What will Greg do without you?" Memory Garnet questioned.

"He will have our baby to care for and he will have all of you." Memory Rose considered them all family.

"You can't leave Rose." Memory Garnet didn't want to be responsible for everyone.

"I have already made my choice." Memory Rose had tears streaming down her face as the memory vanished.

"I g-get it. Y-you all d-didn't want m-me." Steven's face was frozen with his tears. "L-let me o-out of h-here." He had enough of it.

The gem was just as cold on the inside as it was on the outside. Steven was broken and damaged. He didn't have anybody to talk to. He was constantly seeing and hearing memories of everyone not wanting him. It was ice cold.

"Y-you're the o-only one t-that wanted m-me." Steven was severely shivering. "I m-must have d-disappointed you." Steven was referring to Rose.

Steven was in bad shape physically and mentally. He knew that even if he was to reform he would not be okay. This had broke him even more than he already was.

"I-I should h-have just k-kept my f-feelings hidden a-away." Steven regretted everything. "S-some things a-are better h-hidden away." Steven was very weak.

There wasn't even words to describe the pain he was in. He suffered there on the floor of inside his gem. The gem tortured him to beyond belief.

"T-this is w-worse then g-getting a b-black eye from J-Jasper." All he wanted was for the suffering to end. "T-this is a-all my f-fault." Steven couldn't move at all he was so cold.

He needed to get out of that gem fast. Another long period of time would ruin him.

"I-I must s-stay awake." Steven knew that if he closed his eyes there would be a chance of not opening them again. "T-this is the o-only way t-to s-survive." Steven didn't even know if he wanted to be around his family. He just wanted to be out of that gem.

Steven couldn't trust anyone anymore. He felt like he didn't have anyone. Everything he believed was a lie. The gem emotionally abused him.

"I-I have t-to close my e-eyes. I-I can't d-do this a-anymore." Steven began to close his eyes. "G-goodbye." Steven whispered as he closed his eyes. He felt at peace now.

* * *

 _ **Schedule is I still update every other day.**_

 _ **(Sorry if Steven's dialogue was annoying. It was for effect.)**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	25. Disbelief

_**An: Sorry this is up later than usual. I had a busy day, but it's up now! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave reviews as it keeps me motivated to write and I love reading them.**_

* * *

"You need to be poof immediately Rose." Garnet knew that the future was bad.

"Why does she need to be poofed?" Greg questioned.

"Something is wrong inside her gem." Garnet had tears forming. "I think...something is wrong with Steven." She couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"Please let him be okay." Amethyst whispered to herself so no one could hear her.

"I will make sure Steven reforms." Rose had tears coming out of her eyes.

"H-how will she poof?" Pearl shuttered.

"I will poof her." Lapis came forward.

"Do you agree with this Rose?" Garnet asked.

"If it's to save Steven, then yes." Rose closed her eyes.

"I can't watch this." Greg turned away in tears.

"Everyone step back." Garnet ordered.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lapis?" Peridot questioned feeling protective of Lapis.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Lapis whispered to Peridot so no one else would hear.

"I'm ready." Rose put her hand on her gem.

"This might hurt a little." Lapis raised her water hand.

"Careful of her gem." Garnet stated getting a nod from Lapis.

"Take care of him." Rose smiled as tears came out of her eyes.

"We will." Amethyst answered for all of them.

"Here goes nothing." Lapis was a little afraid of cracking the gem.

Everyone turned away as Lapis picked up Rose with her water hand. She picked her up and held her over the water. Peridot was under Rose to catch the gem. Lapis squeezed her hand as tight as she could to poof Rose. It worked.

"I got it!" Peridot caught Steven's gem and slipped under water still holding his gem above water.

"Nice one." Garnet smiled a little lifting Peridot out of the water.

"Wow, thanks." Peridot's eyes went into stars.

"Good work Lapis." Garnet told Lapis. "His gem looks fine." Garnet left her shades off.

"When is he going to reform?" Pearl asked slightly nervous.

"He should reform sometime today." Garnet checked into the future.

"Is he okay?" Greg asked referring to Steven.

"I-I don't know." Garnet admitted.

"Please let him be okay Rose." Greg wiped away some of his tears.

"Now what do we do?" Amethyst asked.

"We wait." Garnet stoically stated as she put back on her shades.

"He should reform right away!" Lapis pointed out.

"The gem has to do more work to reform him. He is organic and the gem was only meant for one." Garnet tried her best to explain.

"He better reform." Lapis was still furious with Pearl.

"Should we wait in the Temple?" Pearl asked looking around.

"It's best." Garnet walked to the Temple while holding onto Steven's gem gently.

Everyone walked to the Temple. They were all nervous and stressed out about Steven. From what Garnet told them, Steven is not well.

"You guys can go back to the barn ya know." Amethyst looked at Lapis and Peridot.

"We want to be here when he reforms." Peridot answered for her and Lapis.

"Understandable." Amethyst nodded.

"Greg, you look tired." Garnet noticed. "You should get some rest." Garnet looked at Greg.

"I should be here when he comes back." Greg yawned.

"You can sleep in Steven's bed." Pearl wanted him to forgive her. "We will wake you up when he starts to reform." Pearl was freaking out on the inside.

"I-I don't know." Greg was unsure of what he should do.

"Don't you want to be ready for when Steven comes back?" Garnet questioned.

"You're right." Greg yawned while heading up the stairs to Steven's bed. "Promise me you will wake me up the moment he starts to come back." Greg looked down at everyone.

"We promise." Garnet answered for everyone.

"Okay." Greg went to sleep on Steven's bed.

"We should set his gem down on a pillow." Pearl thought.

"Here's one." Amethyst tossed a pillow off the couch to Pearl. It hit Pearl in the face.

"Ugh!" Pearl picked up the pillow off the ground. She knew she couldn't get mad at a time like this.

"Good idea." Garnet placed his gem carefully on the pillow which sat on the kitchen counter.

"This is taking forever." Lapis crossed her arms impatiently.

"This takes time." Garnet said in her stoic tone. She felt unstable, but she knew she had to be there when Steven reformed.

"What's going on here?" Connie entered the Temple without knocking.

"Connie!" Amethyst yelled.

"Shhh. Greg is sleeping." Garnet whispered.

"Why is she poofed?" Connie asked worriedly.

"It's a long story." Pearl blushed.

"I have time." Connie knew something was up.

"Why are you here?" Pearl tried to change the subject.

"I have training today. I didn't know if we were still doing it or not." Connie always looked forward to training. It distracted her.

"I didn't know you still wanted me to train you." Pearl blushed again.

"It's the only thing keeping me sane right now." Connie was having a rough week without Steven. "Now tell me what happened." Connie demanded.

"Steven is coming back, but he might not be well." Peridot was still trying to comprehend everything.

"You can thank Rose and Pearl for this." Lapis laughed annoyed.

"What?" Connie dropped her stuff she brought for training.

"She didn't know." Garnet was slightly annoyed that Connie was finding out this way.

"That's what makes this funny." Lapis laughed.

"How is this your fault?" Connie pointed at Pearl.

"I-I may have poofed him to get Rose back." Pearl backed up a little.

"That was a while ago." Amethyst wanted to ease the situation.

"What!" Connie yelled. "You poofed him and that's why Rose was here." Connie was piecing it together.

"I know it's hard to forgive, but we must right now. Steven is going to need us when he reforms." Garnet placed her hand on Connie's shoulder.

"What is wrong with Steven." Connie quickly turned towards Garnet.

"He may have been trapped in Rose's gem." Garnet tried to say it in terms Connie could understand.

"He was suffering in there?" Connie had tears building up. "All alone?" Connie's tears escaped her eyes.

"We don't know if that is the case, but it seems so." Garnet took off her shades.

"How could you!" Connie turned to Pearl in disbelief.

"I regret it a lot." Pearl was ashamed of herself.

"You hurt him." Connie pulled out Rose's sword.

"Connie, I-" Pearl wanted to be there when Steven reformed.

"No! You hurt the only friend I have! You hurt the only person I ever loved!" Connie had tears steaming down her face.

"Don't do this." Garnet looked down at Connie.

"I have to." Connie got Rose's sword ready to strike Pearl.

* * *

 _ **Schedule is still I update every other day.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	26. Painfully Crying

_**An: Thank you for all of the reviews! It means so much to me. I'm happy you're all enjoying my fanfic. Please leave reviews, they keep me motivated to write.**_

* * *

"I'm not going to stop you." Pearl sighed as she stood there ready to be poofed.

"Steven wouldn't have wanted this." Amethyst spoke up shocking everyone.

"Don't you try and change her mind!" Lapis yelled wanting Connie to poof Pearl.

"This is unnecessary." Garnet wasn't going to stop anything from happening either.

"I still don't understand this friend thing, but I don't think this is what they do." Peridot was confused.

"Don't tell me what Steven would want! I am his best friend, I know what he wants." Connie knew how he felt about everything.

"What could you possibly know that we don't know?" Pearl wasn't going to fight Connie.

"I know far more than any of you know about him." Connie knew his human emotions. Something the Gems lacked on.

"This isn't a competition of who knows him better." Garnet stoically said as she crossed her arms.

"Just put down the sword." Amethyst saw her family being broken up.

"You're much better than this Connie." Garnet stood a little closer to Connie.

"I am not any better than this!" Connie shouted with tears falling down her face. "This is all of your fault." Connie pointed the sword around at everyone.

"What is happening down there!?" Greg woke up and peaked his head down at everyone.

"Nothing important." Lapis shrugged.

"Why does Connie have her sword ready as if she's going to chop someone's head off?" Greg freaked out.

"We can handle this Greg." Garnet crossed her arms again.

"Don't listen to them! They're liars." Connie warned Greg.

"Connie." Greg walked down the stairs slowly.

"What!?" Snapped Connie.

"Everyone here is a part of Steven's family. I don't think he would appreciate you hurting anyone." Greg explained.

"They let him suffer in there!" Connie explained her reasoning.

"It isn't confirmed that he was trapped in there." Greg was nervous.

"I-I wasn't there for him." Connie started breaking down. "I promised I would be there for him, but I let him down." Connie painfully cried.

"This isn't your fault." Garnet spoke as she carefully removed the sword from Connie's hand.

"I was suppose to be there for him." Connie collapsed to the floor crying.

"We all were suppose to be there for him." Greg spoke.

"But we failed." Pearl blurted out.

"We all are to blame here." Garnet frowned a little while she knelt down and rubbed Connie's back.

"Not all of us." Lapis squinted her eyes and looked around at everyone.

"Shut up." Amethyst looked at Lapis.

"Hey!" Peridot looked at Amethyst.

"I never got to tell him that I love him!" Connie put her face into her knees as she cried the hardest she ever cried before.

"You don't have to worry about that dude." Amethyst responded.

"What?" Connie looked up at Amethyst for a second.

"His gem is glowing." Amethyst pointed at his gem and hopped off one of the kitchen stools.

"Everyone step back." Garnet ordered. "He'll need some space." She explained.

Steven was reforming. Rose never got the chance to see what shape he was in. The gem needed time to go back to normal.

"My son." Greg covered his mouth shocked.

"Steven!" Peridot and Lapis yelled as they looked shocked at one another.

"My baby!" Pearl also covered her mouth shocked.

Steven laid there on the floor lifeless. His eyes didn't open and he didn't move at all.

"He's ice cold." Garnet said as she picked him up.

"What happened to him?!" Connie yelled as she stood up.

"Something went wrong in the gem like I had predicted earlier." Garnet took off her shades.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Greg put his hand on Steven's hair which was stiff.

"It's hard to tell as of now." Garnet felt like falling apart.

"This can't be happening." Connie looked at the love of her life who laid lifeless in Garnet's arms.

"Is there a heart beat?" Pearl was afraid to ask.

"I-I can't hear one." Garnet brought Steven's chest up to her ear.

"Maybe you have bad hearing." Amethyst's voice cracked. "And you said he's ice cold. Heat him up." Amethyst was looking for every possible solution to fix this.

"A blanket wouldn't do much." Connie replied trying to keep her tears back.

"You guys are all stupid." Lapis was freaking out on the inside.

"How so?" Pearl responded.

"Just un-fuse." Lapis started explaining. "You are literally made out of a Ruby." Lapis looked at Garnet.

Garnet split up after Lapis's idea. Ruby held Steven in her arms while Sapphire had her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Don't burn him!" Greg felt like he was going bald as every second passed because he was stressing out so much.

Ruby started to heat up. She heated up enough to make Steven feel warm.

"His heart is beating." Sapphire slightly smiled as she hears his heart beating louder than ever.

"That's a good sign!" Amethyst felt a little relived.

"Why isn't he opening his eyes?" Peridot question.

"He needs rest." Pearl answered as she got his bed ready.

"Should we bring him to a hospital?" Greg asked rubbing his hair making sure he didn't get balder from the stressful experience.

"He should be okay." Sapphire watched Ruby set Steven down on his bed.

"I can get my mom to come here. She's a doctor." Connie didn't trust the Gems as much.

"We wouldn't was to disturb her." Pearl blushed a little.

"She told me to call her if I need anything. This is really important." Connie reached for her phone in her back pocket.

"Steven better be okay or I will ruin you." Lapis looked straight into Pearl's big blue eyes.

"We should fuse." Sapphire whispered to Ruby.

"Good idea." Ruby responded knowing that everyone would listen to them if they were Garnet.

Connie went out onto the deck with Greg. She called her mother to come to the Temple.

"This better be important." Priyanka was a little annoyed.

"I promise you it is." Connie worriedly stated.

"I will try to get over there as fast as I can." Priyanka heard the worry in Connie's voice.

"Keep your eyes on the road." Connie replied as she hung up the phone.

"Is your mom coming?" Greg questioned .

"Yes." Connie answered,

"Thank you for calling her." Greg felt relived that a doctor was going to check and make sure his son is okay.

"Don't thank me. Steven needs proper care." Connie felt like it's the least she could do for Steven.

"You're right." Greg responded as they heard bickering from inside.

"Please be okay." Connie wished as she watched a shooting star pass.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	27. A Mess

_**An: I'm sorry I haven't updated this fanfic in a while. I needed some time to think and a little break, but I'm back now! Thank you for all the reviews and I'm sure that you will like where this will go.**_

* * *

"I got here as fast as I could." Priyanka was still dressed in her work clothes.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Greg opened the front door.

Priyanka along with Greg and Connie entered the Temple. The Gems were sitting in the living room.

"Where is he?" Priyanka asked.

"He's up the stairs on the bed." Connie pointed.

"Has he woken up at all?" Priyanka went up the stairs with everyone following.

"Not that we know of." Garnet answered.

"Okay." Priyanka knew that it wasn't a good sign. She felt his forehead.

"Is everything okay?" Pearl twiddled her thumbs.

"Hmmm….interesting." Priyanka said making everyone more on edge.

"What's wrong with him?!" Connie yelled.

"His forehead is burning, but the rest of him is ice cold." Priyanka stood up and turned to everyone. "I have never seen this before." Priyanka said shockedly.

"Can you give him something?" Pearl asked.

"I'm afraid not." Priyanka looked worriedly down at Steven.

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Amethyst's voice cracked.

"Wait." Priyanka softly said putting her hand on Connie's shoulder. "He should be brought to the hospital so we can monitor him." Priyanka thought it would be best.

"But we just got him back!" Lapis yelled.

"What?" Priyanka was confused.

"We will bring him to the hospital in the morning." Garnet stoically stated.

"Good! I will be there waiting for you in the morning." Priyanka gathered up her stuff.

"Thank you for everything." Greg felt like bursting into tears.

"No need to thank me, Mr Universe. Call me if anything changes." Priyanka headed towards the door and motioned her hand for Connie to follow.

"But mom!" Connie didn't want to leave. That was her mistake last time.

"You look like you need some rest." Priyanka opened the door for Connie to go out.

"Fine." Connie groaned as she existed the door before her mother.

Priyanka and Connie went home. The car ride was pure silence and uneasiness.

"What happened to him on his vacation?" Priyanka asked breaking the silence while she pulled into their drive way.

"I don't know." Connie just wanted to burst out into tears.

"His aunts should be more careful with him." Priyanka rolled her eyes as she unlocked the car doors.

"He wasn't on vacation." Connie opened the car door and got out.

"What do you mean?" Priyanka asked confused as she opened the trunk.

"He poofed into his gem." Connie knew her mother wouldn't understand.

"Poofed?" Priyanka grabbed her equipment out of the trunk.

"It's when he retreats into his gem." Connie explained and grabbed her training gear out of the trunk before Priyanka closed it.

"What?" Priyanka was tired and confused.

"The gems don't die unless their gem gets shattered. They go into their gems to recover from damage they have taken." Connie followed her mother into the house. "He was severally injured and went into his gem to recover." She yawned.

"Is that why he was ice cold?" Priyanka still couldn't comprehend why his forehead was burning hot, but not the rest of him.

"I don't know mom. That's why we called you." Connie frowned. "His mother died to have him. When he went back into his gem, she came out instead of him." Connie was still a little confused herself.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but we should rest and be ready for the morning." Priyanka had a long day at work.

"I'll explain it in the morning. Maybe the gems could explain it better." Connie shrugged as she went up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Goodnight honey." Priyanka smiled a little as she got ready for bed.

"Goodnight mom!" Connie yelled down the stairs.

Connie went into her room feeling terrible. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep knowing that Steven wasn't okay.

"Why did this have to happen." Connie dropped her training gear and began to rub her forehead in frustration. "You didn't deserve any of this." Connie looked over at the picture of him and her.

Connie felt like it was her fault for everything. She had a gut feeling that he wasn't okay, but she ignored it and trusted what the Gems told her.

"Why couldn't all of you just be happy with Steven." Connie was referring to the Gems. "He didn't ask Rose to give up her life for his. It's not his fault." Connie cried silently into her hands. "Now he isn't okay because of all of your actions." Connie crawled into her bed with her clothes on. "It's my fault too. I was suppose to be there for him." She cried into her pillow.

Everything was falling apart. Connie couldn't bare losing the love of her life. She knew that they were young, but she loved him anyway. Her parents would never approve of her dating at her age, but it was only a thought. Steven showed her a whole new world and made her have a purpose in life.

"Steven, you have no idea how much I love you." Connie was crying into her pillow so no one would hear her. "I would give my life away if it meant getting you back." Connie would do anything to save him. "You will be in good hands when you're at the hospital. I'm sure they'll fix you up." Connie mostly said that to comfort herself.

She wanted to hold Steven in her arms and tell him that everything was going to be okay. It was all she wanted. She was his emotional support. The gems lacked on that part of his life. They never gave him their support with his emotions. They threw around Rose's name so carelessly, which made Steven want to be just like her. To live up to her. That's just what got him in this mess.

* * *

 _ **Sorry if this chapter wasn't as exciting, but the next chapters will be. I promise.**_

 _ **Schedule: I'm thinking of one.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	28. The Hospital

_**An: I appreciate all of the reviews. It really mean a lot! I hope you're enjoying my fanfic.**_

* * *

Now it was morning time. Everyone dreaded the moment they were to leave Steven in the hands of the doctors. They felt like they have failed him.

"Everyone, it's time." Garnet was leaned up against the wall with her arms crossed all night.

"He will be in better hands." Greg frowned a little.

"I hope." Pearl felt terrible.

"There is no time for regretting our decisions right now. Priyanka is waiting for us." Garnet was stoic as ever.

"What's up with her?" Peridot whispered to Amethyst.

"She gets this way sometimes." Amethyst frowned looking at Garnet who was carefully lifting Steven out of his bed.

"All of you are idiots." Lapis laughed feeling frustrated. "Except you Peridot." Lapis smiled a little at Peridot.

"This isn't the time for rude remarks from you!" Pearl yelled while pointing at Lapis.

"You're the reason he isn't okay right now!" Lapis didn't know Pearl had the audacity to say that.

"Just shut your mouth!" Pearl was on edge. She knew she was the cause of this.

"Pearl!" Garnet yelled while holding Steven in her arms.

"Sorry." Pearl stood up proper and went next to Garnet.

"I will take Steven to the hospital along with Greg. You can all stay here." Garnet didn't have any emotion at all.

"What! No!" Amethyst yelled pushing Pearl out of the way.

"There is no need for all of us to go. We're just dropping him off and leaving." Garnet looked at Greg.

"Actually Garnet, I'm going to stay with Steven until he is better." Greg wasn't going to leave his son alone in that hospital bed.

"Sure." Garnet walked out of the door with Steven in her arms.

"All of you can come if you want. Don't listen to Garnet." Greg whispered to everyone so Garnet wouldn't hear. "Steven will need all of our support when he is back." Greg wasn't even sure if Steven was coming back.

"I will go." Lapis walked to the door.

"Same here." Peridot went everywhere with Lapis. She was protective of her.

"Count me in." Amethyst weakly raised up her hand and put it back down.

"Of course I'm going!" Pearl was a little offended because everyone was looking at her for a response.

"We may not all fit in the van." Greg forgot that his van wasn't that big.

"We can just float over." Amethyst shrugged.

"Right." Greg always forgot that the Gems had magical powers.

"I can fly." Lapis added in. "Peridot, do you want to fly with me?" Lapis asked.

"S-sure." Peridot felt special.

"Okay everything is settled. Amethyst and Pearl will float over. Lapis and Peridot will fly and Garnet will be in the back of the van making sure Steven is okay." Greg felt a little better having some sort of a plan.

"I laid Steven on some pillows in the back of your van." Garnet walked in.

"Thank you. I will meet you all there." Greg waved goodbye as Garnet followed behind him.

"Why is everyone going?" Garnet question as she got in the back of the van.

"They all want to be there to support Steven. Don't you?" Greg questioned as he started up his van.

"He needs rest." Garnet only saw horrible outcomes to the future. That's why she is being more stoic than normal.

"He also needs love and support." Greg added into Garnet's comment.

"I agree he does, but not from us." Garnet stated confusing Greg.

"Let's… let's listen to some tunes." Greg nervously laughed trying to change the subject.

"No." Garnet stoically said placing her hand on Steven's curly hair.

"Alright." Greg didn't want Garnet to roll out of his van again. "Want to play a game?" Greg wanted to pass the time. The hospital did take quite a bit of time to drive to.

"This isn't a good time." Garnet just wanted to sit there in silence.

"Okay." Greg was finally getting the hint.

The drive felt like forever. All Greg could think about was his son. He wasn't sure if he was to be okay.

"I'll carry him in." Garnet finally spoke as she opened the back doors of Greg's van.

"Sounds good to me." Greg nodded as he went to hold open the entrance for Garnet.

Garnet carefully picked Steven up in her arms. She walked into the hospital feeling very unstable.

"There they are!" Connie yelled running to Garnet and Greg.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming." Priyanka felt a little irritated that they were late.

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize how long it would take to get here." Greg apologized.

"We learn from our mistakes." Priyanka kindly said noticing how uneasy he looked.

"Yeah." Greg awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Has there been any progress with Steven?" Priyanka asked.

"He is still the same." Garnet answered looking down at Steven.

"I have a room ready for him." Priyanka started walking so they would follow.

"Don't you worry Mr Universe. He is in good care now." Connie looked up at Greg.

"Thank you Connie. It really means a lot." Greg saw how broken Connie looked from all of this.

Priyanka lead Greg, Garnet and Connie to a room down the hall. It was all ready for Steven to be monitored in. There was even a hospital gown waiting for him on the bed.

"I'll leave you for a few minutes so you can put his hospital gown on." Priyanka motioned Connie out of the room.

"Connie, could you see if everyone else made it okay?" Greg asked Connie before she existed the room.

"Of course." Connie forced a smile.

"Do you want me to leave too?" Garnet questioned.

"Please stay. I could use help with getting Steven into this…thing." Greg held up the hospital gown.

"I'll hold him while you put it on." Garnet was still very stoic.

Steven was placed in his hospital gown and he was put gently onto the bed under the covers with his head propped up with pillows.

"This should be okay." Greg felt like crying.

"Yes." Garnet saw the hurt in Greg's face.

It was heartbreaking to see Steven in a hospital gown in a hospital bed. It's every parents worst nightmare.

"I never thought I would see him like this." Greg was holding back his tears.

"Me neither." Garnet was also feeling that pain.

* * *

 _ **I will have a proper schedule ready by next week. It will probably be the same one I had before.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	29. Forgiveness Takes Time

_**An: Wow! I'm very sorry for not uploading in actual ages. I feel bad about it. I haven't lost interest and I don't plan on discontinuing. I've been very busy with school and other things in my life. I hope you can forgive me and I'll truly try and upload more. Also I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as great. I'm trying to get back into the mood of this story.**_

* * *

Everyone made it to the hospital alright. They all sat in the waiting room feeling on edge.

"We will monitor him until everything is normal." Priyanka calmly stated to everyone.

"How long is this going to take?" Pearl questioned.

"It may take a few days, weeks or maybe even months." Priyanka was just doing her job.

"Months?!" Lapis yelled as she stood up.

"Yes." Priyanka felt a little nervous.

"Can I see him?" Connie asked her mother.

"It's up to Mr Universe." Priyanka looked over at Greg.

"You can see him all you want. You're family to us." Greg smiled a little. He knew how important Connie was to Steven.

"Thank you!" Connie whispered but ended up yelling while she ran towards the room Steven was in.

"Thank you Mr Universe. It means a lot to Connie." Priyanka smiled and went to go work at her other tasks.

Connie entered the room alone. It was the first time she was alone with him since a long time.

"Oh Steven." Connie slowly walked towards him. He was hooked up to a machine. "I never thought I'd see you like this." She gently brushed her hand in his curly hair.

Steven was hooked up to machines. He didn't look well, in fact he looked worse than before.

"I wonder how long you've been suffering." Connie gently grabbed ahold of Steven's hand. "I should've been there for you." Connie looked down at her shoes feeling ashamed.

Garnet stood outside the door listening to what Connie was saying. She knew Connie knew more his emotions than anyone.

"I want you here. I know you think you're a burden. I know you think the gems would rather have your mother around." Connie buried her face into Steven's belly. "Everyone is so lost without you, if only you could see the impact you have on everyone. You're very important to us." Connie mumbled into Steven's belly.

"Connie." Garnet lightly knocked on the door.

"Garnet?" Connie quickly jerked her head up looking at Garnet who was standing in the door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your time with Steven." Garnet apologized.

"Its okay." Connie was very confused as to why Garnet was talking to her. "Did you need something?" Asked Connie.

"I wanted to talk to you away from the others." Garnet still stood in the door not knowing if Connie wanted her to come in.

"Oh, ok. Just take a seat." Connie patted a spot on the end of bed where there was enough room for Garnet to sit.

"Thank you." Garnet was thankful for Connie letting her in. "I wanted to discuss some things about Steven if you don't mind." Garnet sat where Connie gestured to.

"Like?" Connie questioned not knowing what else there was to talk about.

"Like how much did he really think we would chose Rose over him." Garnet felt awkward saying that out loud.

"I don't know if he would appreciate me telling you guys his personal thoughts, but I think it's best if I do at this point." Connie looked at Steven still running her hands through his hair. "He really thought that you guys would chose her and you guys proved his theory right." Connie looked at Garnet.

"We never meant to hurt him like that. I wish I could've stepped in before things became like this." Garnet put her hand under her visor and wiped a few tears. "I always thought of Steven as my own."

"Garnet, you weren't the main cause to this. Maybe you've had some action in all of this, but his main issue was with Pearl. Just the way she looked at him in disgust for his presence." Connie tried to fight back her own tears. "He always looked up to you."

"Not anymore. I hurt him." Garnet took off her visor showing her pain to Connie. "If he even wakes up, I don't know how he'll ever forgive us."

"I have learned that forgiveness takes time." Connie saw the pain on Garnets face.

"That's true, but this is different. We killed him to get back his mother." Garnet didn't realize how much worse it would sound out loud.

"You didn't kill him." Connie knew Garnet could've stopped things from happening, but she knew Pearl was the reason it all ended like this. "Pearl did."

"I just let it happen. I froze." Garnet remembered how hurt Steven looked before he was poofed.

"I think I would freeze too." Connie admitted. "I imagine it all happened so fast."

"I should've been more open with him. All he wanted was to know more about where we came from." Garnet regretted being so stoic with him. "I just thought it was better if he didn't know."

"And maybe it was." Connie blurted out. "I mean, maybe it was for the most part. He got to be innocent for a little longer. He was more like me, a human." Connie smiled slightly thinking of how much fun she had with Steven.

"I tried protecting him. I wanted to protect him. I failed everyone. I'm responsible for this mess." Garnet was a mess, no one has ever seen her act like this.

"No you're not! You can't control what Pearl did and said. You just can't. She did that on her own." Connie still blamed Garnet a little bit for all of this, but in the end Garnet was always protective of Steven.

"I could've stopp-." Garnet was cut off by Priyanka.

"Connie, what are you doing talking to one of Steven's guardians?" Priyanka was confused.

"They're going through a tough time too." Connie stood up.

"They caused this mess and you know it!" Priyanka yelled. "Can't you see. They were all abusive towards him from what you told me."

"They didn't mean to be." Connie was confused on who's side she was on.

"Abuse is abuse." Priyanka strictly stood by her words.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I will go." Garnet quickly stood up and put back on her visor.

Suddenly beeping was coming from the machine Steven was hooked up to.

"I need assistance in here now!" Priyanka yelled out the door! Connie you need to get out of here!" Priyanka was very stressed.

"What's happening?!" Connie watched in shock as doctors came running in.

"I said get out of here!" Priyanka yelled as she ran over to Steven.

Garnet picked up Connie and took her out of the room.

"Steven!" Connie yelled as he was out of sight.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	30. Impatiently Waiting

_**An: Look at me go! I uploaded twice in a row. I don't know if I'll be able to keep it up. So I don't really have schedule. Just whenever I can get out chapters I will. Thanks for the feedback on my last chapter! Also I don't mean to drag out this story. I'm just trying to build it up and see where It goes.**_

* * *

Connie's scream echoed through the hallway. There was pure worry in her voice.

"Did anyone hear that?" Peridot questioned looking around at everyone.

"You're probably just hearing things." Pearl snapped.

"I heard it too." Amethyst cut in while standing up.

Suddenly Garnet appeared around the corner with Connie in her arms. Connie didn't look good at all. Her eyes were swollen and tears were dripping from her cheeks.

"Garnet?" Greg stood up immediately. "Connie?" Greg rushed over and the others followed.

"What's happening? Where is Steven?!" Lapis panicked.

"What's going on?" Peridot asked.

Garnet kept holding onto Connie. She was afraid that if she let her go she would collapse onto the floor.

"I don't know what's happening." Garnet answered stoically. On the inside she was just as worried as everyone else.

"You must know something." Pearl rolled her eyes.

"I really don't know anything." Garnet looked down at Connie.

"Weren't you just in the room with him?" Amethyst questioned.

"I was." Garnet simply answered while she walked towards the waiting room.

"You can't just not know anything." Pearl snapped again.

"If I new what was happening, I would tell you." Garnet honestly answered. "All I know is that the machine Steven was hooked to started beeping and Priyanka called for more doctors. We were told to leave." Garnet explained.

"That doesn't sound good." Greg sat down again while burying his face in his hands.

"It's not." Connie barely could speak from crying so hard.

"What?" Lapis questioned picking up Connie out of Garnet's arms and shaking her.

"Lapis! Be careful with her!" Garnet shouted causing everyone in the hospital to look over at them. "She's fragile."

"Is there a problem over here?" A nurse came over and asked them.

"No, sorry." Lapis carefully set down Connie.

"Please just keep your voices down." The nurse smiled and walked away.

"Everyone just sit down." Garnet stated and everyone listened.

"What are we going to do now?" Lapis sighed as she tried to fight back her tears.

"I guess we just wait." Garnet responded as she store at the paintings on the wall.

The beeping only got louder and louder from the machine. Steven was losing his heart beat.

"I haven't seen anything like this!" Priyanka was panicked.

"Neither have we!" The other doctors and nurses responded. There must've been two other doctors and three nurses in the room trying to get Steven's heart beat back to normal again.

"We're losing time!" Priyanka looked at the machine.

"There is nothing else we can do. We tried everything we know." One of the doctors blurted out.

"We aren't giving up." Priyanka strongly stated.

Suddenly the machine stopped beeping. His heart was stable again.

"We did it." Priyanka laughed nervously. "We actually got his heart beat back to normal!" She hugged one of the nurses and this was out of character for her.

"Do you know him?" The nurse questioned seeing how different she acted with this patient.

"He's my daughters best friend." Priyanka smiled.

"I'm glad he is okay." One of the doctors smiled.

"Thank you." Priyanka sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

"We should get going. We have other patients waiting for us." Another doctor spoke.

"I understand." Priyanka wanted to be alone with Steven anyway.

Priyanka never felt like she did before when she heard those beeping noises. She felt like Steven was her son and she was losing him. She knew how much Steven meant to Connie and that's why she wasn't as strict with her around him. They always brought the best out in each other.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Priyanka covered up Steven again with the hospital blanket.

Suddenly Steven started groaning and his face started twitching.

"Steven." Priyanka whispered.

"W-where am I?" Steven opened his eyes half way.

"Shh, you should rest more." Priyanka was excited for Steven to finally be out of this some sort of coma.

"But I've felt like I've been sleeping for so long." Steven rubbed his forehead in pain.

"You're still very weak. Your body needs rest." Priyanka felt his forehead with her hand. The temperature felt closer to a normal temperature.

"Where is Connie?" Steven tried to sit up, but was too weak to.

"She is in the waiting room. I will tell her you are okay." Priyanka stood up.

"Can I see her now?" Steven missed Connie a lot. She was the only one he could trust.

"Not right now. After you get some more rest, I will bring her in." Priyanka stated.

"Promise?" Steven looked up at Priyanka.

"I promise." Priyanka giggled a little as she left the room. "I don't know how they could hurt him." She whispered to herself. "I will get you away from those abusive guardians."

Priyanka headed down the hallway and went to the waiting room.

"Mom!" Connie jumped up and ran to hug her mother.

"Connie!" Priyanka smiled and bent down to her height. "Your eyes are all swollen."

"I've been worried about Steven." Connie blushed.

"I have good news." Priyanka stood up and looked at everyone who was staring at her. "Steven is fine and has woken up out of his coma."

"Wow! This is a miracle." Greg stood up with a huge smile on his face.

"Can we see him?!" Amethyst was jumpy as well.

"I'm sorry. He needs to rest and get his strength back." Priyanka looked around at everyone.

Garnet sat there silently. Not saying a word and not showing any expression over the good news. She was really happy that he was okay, but she saw something in the future that she couldn't handle. She sat there frozen and scared of what was to come. They were finally going to pay for their actions.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	31. Devastating News

_**An: Another chapter! I worked on this one while I was at school. I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Steven ended up falling asleep shortly after Priyanka told him to. He really wanted to see Connie, but he knew he was so tired and weak.

"Greg." Priyanka looked over at Greg who looked relieved his son was okay.

"Yes?" He answered with more energy.

"I would like to speak with you in private." Priyanka whispered so the others wouldn't get concerned.

"Of course." Greg followed Priyanka into her office. The door was shut behind them.

"Please take a seat. Make yourself comfortable." Priyanka only acted nice because she was still a doctor on her job.

"Okay." Greg answered simply. He thought it was going to be about Steven's recovery.

"So about Steven." Priyanka began to talk. "He seems to be recovering quite well. Better than we thought actually." Priyanka smiled a little.

"That's great news! So when are we allowed to bring him home?" Greg questioned feeling happy about the great news.

"This is what I wanted to talk about." Priyanka taped her pen on the desk feeling a little nervous to deliverer this news.

"Go on." Greg was feeling a little nervous.

"I don't think it's safe for Steven to go home with you." Priyanka just got to the point.

"What?" Greg sat there confused.

"In other words, you aren't allowed to bring Steven home." Priyanka wanted to be nice about it.

"What do you mean I'm not aloud to bring him home?!" Greg stood up in a panic.

"Please sit down. I will explain." Priyanka gestures for Greg to sit back down.

"Ok." Greg sat down and got more serious. "Why can't I bring my son home?"

"He isn't safe around you or his other guardians." Priyanka stopped taping her pen.

"Yes he is! They protect him on every mission. They make sure there isn't a scratch on him!" Greg was getting a little offended.

"Then how do you explain this situation?" Priyanka made a witty remark.

"This doesn't happen all the time. This was a one time thing." Greg was trying to explain himself. "I don't see why he can't come home with me then?" Greg questioned.

"You don't even own a house Mr. Universe." Priyanka stated.

"My van is pretty roomy and you will always have a great view." Greg crossed his arms.

"That isn't a house. It's a vehicle." Priyanka stated.

"It's my home! I could buy a house. I have lots of money to do so." Greg tried to defend himself.

"House or not, Steven isn't coming home with any of you." Priyanka stood up.

"Then where is he going? I'm not just putting him in a foster home. He has plenty of family." Greg was very upset.

"What other family does he have by blood?" Priyanka was more so curious.

"Well…uh." Greg thought. "There is my cousin Andy." Greg blurted out.

"And?" Priyanka stood at the door.

"That's all I can think of." Greg admitted.

"I'm sorry Mr. Universe, but you can't take him home." Priyanka wasn't that sorry.

"At least tell me where he's going." Greg tried accepting it, but couldn't.

"With me." Priyanka opened the door to let Greg out.

"You never even liked him!" Greg yelled frustrated over this devastating news. "You always thought he was a bad influence on Connie."

"Maybe I use to think that. I see a different side to him. He was never raised in a proper home." Priyanka rolled her eyes.

"You don't even have custody over my son." Greg was trying every possible way to get his son back.

"I can get custody over him easily. I would've already, but I didn't think you wanted to take this to court." Priyanka was being considerate. "You wouldn't want Steven to go through all of that, would you?"

"Of course not. That can mess a kid up for life." Greg admitted.

"Then I think we're done here." Priyanka opened the door.

"Wait a minute. How does Steven feel about all of this?" Greg smartly asked.

"I never got the chance to tell him." Priyanka admitted.

"So you're forcing him to go with you." Greg looked at Priyanka.

"You guys are abusive towards him. I'm taking him out of a horrible situation." Priyanka fixed her hair.

"Abusive?! When?" Greg was confused.

"Look, Mr. Universe. I've got some other patients to check up on. I would gladly go over this after." Priyanka was pretty busy.

"One more request." Greg said before Priyanka walked off.

"What?" Asked Priyanka.

"Let Steven pick." Greg pleaded.

"Fine." Priyanka knew Steven would pick her over them easily.

"Thank you." Greg only thanked her so she wouldn't change her mind. This way he actually got a chance to get his son back.

Greg slowly walked back to the waiting room. He didn't know how he was going to break this to the others. How was he going to tell them that Steven was going to be taken away from them again.

"What did she want?" Amethyst questioned. She watched Greg get called into her office.

"Uh…" Greg rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Spill it." Amethyst could see right through him.

"I don't know how to say this…" Greg took a seat still trying to process it himself.

"Is something wrong with Steven?!" Lapis stood up aggressively.

"He is going to be okay." Greg said with a smile.

"Then why is there water leaking out of your eyes?" Peridot pointed out.

"We're losing Steven." Greg cried.

"What?" Amethyst was confused.

"I saw this coming. I saw this as an outcome." Garnet finally spoke after not speaking for a long time.

"What do you mean?!" Pearl snapped at Garnet.

"I saw Priyanka take Steven away." Garnet rubbed her forehead.

"That's why you've been so quiet over there." Pearl rolled her eyes. "You've been keeping this a secret." Pearl laughed.

"Wait a minute. Why would she take Steven?" Lapis questioned trying not to lose control.

"Because we haven't gave Steven a proper home." Greg said trying to calm himself down.

"He loves it there though." Amethyst was confused.

"Garnet you let us think we were getting Steven back when you knew we weren't!" Pearl shouted.

"Shhh, you'll wake up Connie." Garnet pointed at Connie who fell asleep on a bench.

"Who cares! You said you would stop keeping secrets, but clearly you lied!" Pearl was taking out her anger and sadness on Garnet.

"Priyanka wanted to speak with Greg herself. It wasn't my place to tell you." Garnet explained.

"You're not worthy to be a leader. Who knows how many secrets you keep from us!" Pearl was not herself again.

"Pearl, you're causing a scene." Amethyst tapped Pearl on the shoulder.

"And you don't." Pearl laughed again.

"This is why Steven isn't coming home with us." Greg pointed out. "All of this useless fighting."

"Your bad fathering skills got us in this mess. You don't even hang out with Steven that much!" Pearl shouted at Greg as she spawned her spear.

"I don't get to be around him because all of you take him away from me!" Greg stood up screaming. At this point the whole hospital was watching.

"This got out of hand fast." Peridot whispered as Lapis and her backed up slowly.

"Settle down everyone. We are only making it worse." Garnet stated.

"You're a liar." Pearl clenched her teeth.

"It wasn't my place to tell you!" Garnet was starting to get angry.

"What's happening?" Connie woke up from all the commotion.

"Pearl is thinking she is better than everyone again." Amethyst kicked the floor.

"I'm tired of you thinking you're so strong." Pearl admitted. "You're a fusion! Of course you're gonna be strong!" Pearl dodged at Garnet with her spear.

"This is enough!" Garnet spawned her gauntlets and also charged at Pearl.

Suddenly smoke came out of no where and a poofing noise was heard.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	32. The Choice Is Yours

_**An: I hope you enjoy these chapters and I appreciate all of your reviews, I read every single one. I'm also sorry if the chapters are small to you. It's the only way I can get out chapters fast so I hope you understand. Thank you!**_

* * *

No one knew who was going to step out of the cloud of smoke. Everyone had their bets on Garnet.

"That was intense." Connie laughed nervously not knowing how to feel about what she just witnessed.

"Very." Greg rubbed the back of his neck feeling nervous.

"Maybe It will put Pearl in her place." Lapis smirked, she always had it out for her.

The cloud of smoke started clearing up. Everyone was shocked at what they were seeing.

"What have you've done?!" Ruby screamed as she collapsed to the floor.

"I-I didn't meant to-" Pearl started freezing up.

"Whoa." Peridot gulped seeing how bad this was.

"You poofed her! How could you!" Ruby cried holding onto Sapphire's gem.

"How was I suppose to know you were going to split up!" Pearl tried defending herself.

"You…you split them up." Connie slowly walked towards

Ruby.

"She charged at me!" Pearl was feeling bad.

"You're really going to try and make it her fault?" Amethyst rolled her eyes. "You couldn't keep your mouth shut!"

"Ruby, I-" Pearl reached her hand down.

"Get. Away. From. Me!" Ruby coldly looked up at pearl then looked back down at Sapphire's gem.

"What is going on out here?" Priyanka rushed her way over to Connie.

"Her." Amethyst pointed straight at Pearl.

"This isn't some play ground. There are patients here, now terrified for their lives." Priyanka tried to keep her voice down. "You are to leave here and never come back!"

"Mom." Connie grabbed a hold of her Mom's waist.

"I'm sorry you had to witness this." Priyanka ran her hand through Connie's hair.

"You heard her P! Get out of here." Amethyst smirked a little.

"I meant all of you." Priyanka strictly stated.

"You can't kick me out! I'm Steven's father." Greg tried to stand up for himself.

"A lousy one." Priyanka was fed up with the whole situation. "You are all very immature."

"This isn't fair." Amethyst crosses her arms ready to cry.

"No one ever said life was going to be fair." Priyanka started to walk away while holding onto Connie's hand.

"What about our deal?" Greg stopped Priyanka.

"You lost your chance with this whole circus show." Priyanka rolled her eyes.

"Please." Greg begged.

"You know what, fine. I will let you ask Steven who he would rather go with, but if he picks me you have to stay out of his life until he is ready for you to be in it." Priyanka looked at Greg in his eyes.

"And if he picks me, you have to stay out of his life." Greg stated.

"Deal." Priyanka simply said as she lead the way to Steven's room. Everyone followed. Even Ruby.

"Steven." Priyanka knocked on the door softly.

"Hmm." Steven groaned with pain. "Uh, come in."

"You have some visitors." Priyanka let Connie go in before her.

"Connie!" Steven tried to sit up forgetting about his pain. He ended up smashing his back into his pillow.

"Please just lay down. It's okay." Connie smiled seeing Steven awake.

"Oh." Steven saw the rest of his family and friends.

"Hi little dude!" Amethyst smiled running over to the edge of Steven's bed. "I missed you!"

"Stu-ball!" Greg also rushed over to Steven's side.

"I'm glad you're okay." Lapis simply responded trying to give Steven space.

"Steven." Peridot smiled.

"Were not here for a reunion." Priyanka reminded them. "I wouldn't get too attached."

"I-I don't want any visitors right now." Steven saw Pearl standing in the door way looking cold.

"I missed you Steven." Ruby managed to say. "S-Sapphire does too." Ruby held onto Sapphire's gem tightly not letting anyone take it from her.

"W-what happened to her?" Steven was referring to Sapphire.

"This isn't about us. This is about you." Ruby simply responded trying to control herself.

"Pearl poofed her." Amethyst flat out said.

"Steven we have an important question to ask you." Priyanka was getting annoyed with them all trying to act nice.

"S-sure." Steven was still all Shaken up

"We would like to know-" Greg started talking, but was soon cut off by Priyanka.

"Wait." Priyanka suddenly interrupted.

"What?" Greg questioned looking at Priyanka.

"We are putting him on the spot and that Isn't okay." Priyanka looked around at everyone.

"I still need to ask." Greg was confused.

"That being said, everyone leave the room except Greg and I." Priyanka looked at Connie who was looking up at her. "Connie you're fine to stay. Steven actually wanted you to visit."

"Thank you." Connie smiled as she hugged her mother tightly.

"But I want to be here." Lapis formed fist.

"Lapis, please. Just do as the doctor says." Greg didn't want to make anything worse.

"We'll be waiting outside." Amethyst was being mature for once.

"Good idea." Ruby was still heart broken as she took her and Sapphire's gem out of the room.

"Steven?" Connie questioned because he wasn't speaking at all.

"Y-yes?" Steven simply said.

"Did you want them to stay?" Connie was worried them leaving upset him.

"No. I-I only wanted to see you." Steven blushed.

"Really?!" Connie smiled as she gently hugged him from the side of the hospital bed.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but this is very important." Priyanka was polite.

"It's okay mom. I understand." Connie nodded her head letting Steven go.

"Can I ask?" Greg looked at Priyanka.

"Of course." Priyanka wasn't so cold after all.

"Well…uh son." Greg had a hard time getting out the question. "We were wondering who you wanted to go home with once you're fully recovered." Greg was fighting back tears for Steven's sake.

"W-what?" Steven was having a hard time understanding.

"Let me explain more." Priyanka saw Steven's confusion. "I am fully willing on you to come with me after you recover. I have an extra guest bedroom where you can stay and make your own." Priyanka smiled, but was starting to feel a little vulnerable.

"You're letting Steven stay with us?!" Connie got excited not really knowing what has been happening. "It's like a forever sleepover Steven!"

"W-why?" Steven questioned. He really liked the thought of staying with Connie and her parents.

"You have gone through a really tough time at your house with your guardians." Priyanka didn't want to put abuse in his head right away.

"But you can come home, Steven. You can come home to where your family is." Greg looked into his sons eyes and he saw all of the hurt he was facing because of him.

"The choice is up to you." Priyanka smiled as she placed her hand on Connie's shoulder.

"I-I don't know what to say." Steven was scared.

"It's okay. I'll always be here for you no matter what." Connie smiled.

Steven was scared deep down inside. He thought if he chose to go with Priyanka then his family would hate him more and blame him more. He also knew that if he didn't get out of his house for a while, he would lose it. He made up his mind.

"Connie, I want to go home with you."

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
